Cosas Necesarias
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Basado en el libro original de Stephen King. Una pequeña tienda "Cosas Necesarias" abre sus puertas al público. Su dueño el atractivo y caballeroso Sebastián Michaelis llevará al viejo Londres algunos artículos tan hermosos que ni siquiera el orgulloso Conde Ciel Phantomhive podrá resistir. Solo debes pagar un pequeño precio por ellas.
1. Capítulo 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Pasa, siéntate y cuéntame ¿qué te parece esta lugar? Quizás te parezca completamente desconocido pero, no lo es para mí. ¿Nunca habías estado en Londres? Yo he estado aquí un par de veces y puedo asegurarte que no es tan aburrido como se mira.

¿Ves esa chica pelirroja? Se llama MeyRin y era la niñera del famoso Ciel Phantomhive. Ahora Ciel tiene quince años y ya no necesita que una chica como ella le cambie los pañales aunque, te puedo asegurar que casi necesita usar unos porque, cuando recuerda la forma en que asesinaron a sus padres casi se caga encima. Aún cuando finje mucha seriedad.

Con ella siempre anda Finny, el jardinero de Phantomhive y Bard.

A mí no me importa ninguno de ellos porque al único que he venido a buscar es a él. Ciel Phantomhive, cuyos temores es lo que menos me interesa. Es su deseo de venganza el que me atrae e hipnotiza.

Vamos Ciel, ven a jugar conmigo seguro que en mi tienda podrías encontrar un par de cosas de tu interés.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO I**

Sus ojos azules centellaron hacia la nada. Atento como la necesidad le había exigido ser, así era Ciel Phantomhive. Silencio. Otro ruidito y se preguntaría qué diablos hacía ahí quien quiera que estuviese paseándose por ahí mientras él intentaba leer (descifrar) un libro.

-Joven amo, el diario de esta mañana acaba de llegar. – Dijo su mayordomo desde la puerta de la enorme sala en la que se hallaba leyendo el libro el ojiazul.

-Pasa adelante, Tanaka. – La mirada perdida al frente. Sus mano intentaron encontrar la parte del texto de braile en donde se había quedado pero, le fue imposible. Tomó una pluma y la colocó sobre la página del libro antes de cerrarlo. – Léelo.

El anciano mayordomo se ajustó las gafas, dobló el diario por la mitad y comenzó a leer. – "Nueva tienda abrirá en el centro de Londres. "Cosas Necesarias" abrirá sus puertas este jueves a las diez de la mañana."

-¡Que estupidez! – Protestó el menor. - ¿Ese es el titular del día? ¡No hay una noticia más importante que la apertura de una tienda de chucherías!

-Al parecer no venderá chucherías. Después de todo se llama "Cosas Necesarias".

-Tonterías, Tanaka. No caigas en esos juegos. Solo es un truco para atraer a las personas. Seguro que es una tienda de antigüedades, y mira cuándo te lo estoy diciendo.

-Tal vez podría ir de paseo por ahí el jueves y enterarse qué es lo que en realidad hay en la tienda. – Sugirió el mayordomo con una sonrisa que se enterraba delicadamente entre sus arrugas.

-Tal vez. Pero no lo creo. – Suspiró cansinamente. Tanaka podría haber dicho que si Ciel estaba avergonzado de su situación. - ¿De qué me serviría ir? No puedo ver nada… -Terminó la frase en un murmullo cargado de tristeza.

-Yo podría describirle cada pieza que haya en la tienda. Tal vez podría encontrar uno de esos juegos de ajedrez que tanto ha querido. – Dijo el mayordomo, doblando una vez más el diario y colocándolo debajo de su brazo.

-No creo que tengan uno. Es un artículo novedoso. – Masculló el ojiazul. Ahora su mirada estaba al frente. El mayordomo sentía algo de temor cuando lo "miraba" porque parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Su rostro tan perfecto, la piel blanca y para ajustar esos ojos azules inmóviles.

-Tienen cosas necesarias, ¿o no? Es lo que dice el nombre. – Añadió Tanaka.

-Así es. – Espetó el menor. – Ya puedes irte, Tanaka. – Sacudió una mano al frente para hacerle un gesto al mayordomo. – Continuaré con esto. – "Esto" porque Ciel jamás diría leyendo cuando en realidad todo el trabajo era tocar puntos con los dedos.

-Con su permiso, joven amo. – Respondió el hombre y se marchó de la habitación. Le dolía verlo así, sobre todo porque sentía que tanto él como los demás sirvientes de aquella mansión cargaban con un poco de culpa por la ceguera de Ciel.

Si tan solo hubieran llegado antes que ese hombre le rociara el rostro con aquel líquido. Todavía le parecía sentir el olor que despedía. Tanto él como MeyRin lo habían percibido cuando levantaron al pequeño del suelo.

"MeyRin… enciende la luz. Tengo miedo."

La pelirroja de apenas quince años había cerrado los ojos con fuerza mientras sujetaba a Ciel contra su pecho.

"Ciel… Es de día. El sol está brillando." , había respondido la joven. Hacía varios años que era niñera del ojiazul, desde la muerte de sus padres para ser más exactos, y solo lo trataba por su nombre de pila. – "Tú mi niño, tú no puedes ver…"

Ciel tenía solo siete años pero, conocía bien esas palabras y las comprendía. – "¿Soy ciego ahora?"

"Lo es, joven amo."

Y el menor se había llevado las manos a los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía pero, su cara dolía como el demonio. Lo que fuera que le hubieran echado los secuestradores le había condenado a un mundo donde solo existía la oscuridad y las sombras.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cruzo el umbral de la cocina y, ahí, todo era nuevamente algarabía, haciéndole dejar a un lado los pensamientos de unos momentos atrás.

-¿Cosas Necesarias? ¡Ay me ha gustado ese nombre! – Decía Finny con alegría.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Añadía MeyRin emocionada. - ¡El jueves seremos los primeros en ir!

-Nada. – Espetó Bard. - ¿Quién me va a ayudar en la cocina?

-Ah… Seguro el joven amo también irá a la tienda y, no tendrás que cocinar. – Añadió Finny.

-Yo no contaría con eso. – Habló Tanaka finalmente. – El joven amo no gusta demasiado de salir, además que le he visto algo molesto con la idea de la tienda.

-Ummm… - Dijeron la pelirroja y el joven rubio al unísono.

El mayordomo aplaudió. – Ahora todos a trabajar. Que aunque fuéramos a la tienda, eso sucederá hasta el jueves. Hoy es lunes.

Los sirvientes se mirarón y volvieron a sus quehaceres con desgano.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ya en todo Londres se rumoraba sobre la nueva tienda. El local apenas había colocado un toldo al frente pero, ya todo el mundo creía que vería salir algo increíble de ella. Nadie sabía quién era el dueño, ni siquiera los vendedores de los comercios cercanos.

Beast Daniels había sido la primera vecina en asomarse al lugar. Tenía una tienda de artículos de costura en la esquina de esa misma cuadra y, lo que más le llevaba a curiosear era la simple idea de una competencia.

Se había acercado a las ventanas durante la noche, para evitar ser vista. Sin embargo, no había podido ver cosa alguna pues, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por dentro con un lienzo blanco.

-¡Son artículos de costura! ¡Yo lo sé! – Protestó la morena, haciendo las manos en puños y somatándolas contra sus propios muslos, dejando que sus bucles se columpiaran graciosamente y provocando que se viera como una chiquilla.

Y así, al igual que ella, muchos otros comerciantes y visitantes se acercaron a las puertas y ventanas de "Cosas Necesarias" y, se habían marchado sin saber qué era lo que había adentro.

Finalmente, la mañana del martes apareció un rótulo frente a la puerta de la entrada.

**"COSAS NECESARIAS"**

_**De Sebastián Michaelis**_

Y el pueblo se preguntó, ¿quién diablos es Sebastián Michaelis?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Alexa Sakurita Chan: **Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD Y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Los siguientes tardarán unos tres o cuatro días entre cada uno pero, bien.. finalmente un capítulo completo.. XDD

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Ciel estaba de pie. No sabía donde estaba pero, el tacto frío del suelo le decía que se trataba de un suelo de mármol. Era el suelo de su mansión. Casi le dolían los huesos por la baja temperatura pero, no llegaba a sentir dolor alguno. De repente, escuchó una voz. _

_"Ven a mí.", le decía._

_La voz era masculina, grave pero, lo suficientemente aterciopelada como para no molestarle tan siquiera un poco los oídos. Es más, le gustaba escucharla. _

_"Ven a mí, Ciel. Solo quiero ayudarte."_

_-No. – Respondió el ojiazul con firmeza. - ¿Quién eres? No existe nada que puedas hacer por mí, porque tengo todo lo que quiero. – Su voz tembló al decir eso. No tenía todo lo que quería porque habían cosas que sencillamente no podía tener._

_"¿Qué hay de tus ojos? ¿No te gustaría poder ver?", preguntó la voz y, esta vez, si el oído de Ciel no fallaba, el sujeto se hallaba a solo unos pasos de él._

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué quieres? – Exclamó el ojiazul, sacudiendo las manos al frente y a los lados, intentando encontrar a su interlocutor. - ¡Vete! ¡Llamaré a Scotland Yard!_

_"¿No te gustaría ver cómo soy? Así podrías saber a quién buscas.", respondió con tono burlesco._

_-No lo necesito. – Masculló Ciel. – Solo con el tono de tu voz sabré que eres tú._

_El sujetó empezó a reír. Aunque en cierta forma, la risa parecía algo cansada, como si le molestara que el menor no se amedrentara fácilmente. _

_"Seré bueno contigo." _

_Y Ciel sintió como si las luces se encendieran de repente aunque la visión no era clara… Espera. ¡Podía ver! Sí. No era del todo claro pero, veía. Sin quererlo, esbozó una sonrisa de sorpresa. Se sentía tan maravilloso poder volver a ver. Aunque, no estaba en su casa. _

_Giró el rostro, intentando contemplar lo más que pudiera del lugar. Era una mansión de aspecto poco descriptible. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, diría que era una mansión "de colores crema y corinto", pues cada parte del lugar parecía haber sido estratégicamente hecho en alguno de esos dos colores, provocando un aspecto elegantísimo pero, lúgubre a la vez. No lo veía con claridad pero, al fondo, estaba una escalinata de mármol y frente a él había varios sillones de la época tapizados, posiblemente con terciopelo, color corinto. Divisaba unos trastos que parecían ser floreros y tenían algo dentro con puntas color crema que, quizás fueran rosas. Por un instante, sintió una repulsión total hacia el lugar pero, se disipó de inmediato. Eran ideas suyas. La mansión era hermosa. _

_"Lo sabía. Extrañabas esto.", dijo la voz, tomándole por los hombros. _

_Ciel se giró lentamente. Estaba acostumbrado a moverse con precaución para evitar marearse y acabar desorientado. Frente a él encontró un hombre cuyo rostro no era capaz de ver definidamente. Solo el cabello negro distinguía y, ¿era una sonrisa? Tal vez sí. _

_Luego bajó la mirada, llevaba un traje completamente negro y, lucía como si lo tuviera ajustado perfectamente al cuerpo. Y botas. Esas sí las había visto bien. Tenía botas de tacón alto, tan alto y delgado que el menor casi no podía distinguirlo. _

_Cerró los ojos un instante, sorprendido de la visión_.

-Joven amo, es hora de levantarse. – Dijo una voz en su oído y, fue como si todo el mundo volviera a oscurecerse.

-¡Ah! – No gritó porque se le fue la voz. – ¡Tanaka!

-Tranquilo, joven amo. – Le consoló el mayordomo, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. –Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Ciel se apartó de inmediato, apretando los puños. Cerró los ojos, los abrió pero, nada. Seguía tan ciego como hasta la noche anterior. Estiró las manos y las deslizó sobre las sábanas. Sus sábanas. Lo que quería decir que aún estaba en su casa. Por dentro, sentía como si su corazón fuera a detenerse por la tristeza. La maldita voz que lo había fastidiado en su sueño tenía razón, extrañaba poder ver. Antes, era libre de ir a cualquier parte y ahora tenía que atenerse todo el tiempo a que su mayordomo o alguno de los otros sirvientes le guiara hasta dentro de su misma residencia. No había pensado o recordado lo maravilloso que era tener vista hasta que creyó recuperarla por un momento. Ahora, volvía a ese mundo que le parecía tan irreal, en el que se sentía perdido y desorientado todo el tiempo.

Percibió el silencio del mayordomo a la vez que sentía una frialdad en su boca. Seguro que estaba con cara de idiota recordando todo lo sucedido. De inmediato se obligó a cerrar la boca y a tomar una expresión que consideraba se vería más seria. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo sería su cara después de ocho años? Borró esos pensamientos y se dirigió a Tanaka. - ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Hoy es jueves, joven amo. – Respondió el hombre, mientras le ayudaba a salir de la cama y comenzaba a vestirlo. – Son las ocho treinta de la mañana.

-¿Ocho treinta?

Tanaka sonrió. Imaginó a qué se debía la pregunta sobre el día y, por eso le dijo la hora. Lo sabía, después de todo Ciel querría ir a conocer la nueva tienda. – Sí. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el interés en la hora?

-Por nada. Cosas mías. – Dijo el menor con aire orgulloso y permaneció en silencio hasta que el anciano mayordomo acabó de vestirlo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana, el ojiazul incluso contó las campanadas. Habían cosas que un conde como él tenía que hacer por… seguridad del pueblo pero, no tenía que contárselas a todo el mundo, ¿o sí?

-Tengo una hora para llegar a la plaza central. – Dijo para sí mismo, levantándose de la mesa donde acababa de comer el desayuno y dirigiéndose a su despacho. No creía que nadie notara su ausencia, tomando en cuenta que siempre se dedicaba a sus libros de braile de nueve a once de la mañana aproximadamente.

Tomó su bastón y, con su ayuda, logró llegar a su despacho y, a su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una bolsa de libras que mantenía siempre con él para cualquier situación. Situaciones como querer salir de casa sin ser descubierto, buscar un carruaje que lo llevara a la plaza central y, conocer "Cosas Necesarias" la estúpida tienda de ese comerciante llamado Sebastián Michaelis.

Escuchó atentamente. A lo lejos se oían las voces de los sirvientes pero, todos parecían haber coincidido en la cocina. Si el ojiazul los conocía lo suficientemente bien, estan hablando de hacer turnos para poder ir todos a la tienda sin que él lo supiera. No pudo evitar sonreír. A veces, él con todo y su impedimento, les llevaba tres pasos de diferencia.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, ni botar nada a su paso. Esa era una de las desgracias de cuando no puedes ver nada, cualquier cosa puede cruzarse en tu camino y ¡zaz! Al suelo y, todos corren hacia ti para ver que "no te haya sucedido nada malo".

Llegó hasta la puerta del armario y con los dedos buscó la manija. La abrió y sacó un abrigo. Era el de color azul marino con detalles negros. Lo sabía por Tanaka y él lo reconocía por su textura. Se vistió rápidamente, colocó la bolsa de monedas en el bolsillo interno y, se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Sí, a veces se desorientaba pero, conocía bastante bien la mansión. Buscó nuevamente la manija pero, esta vez, se encontró con la cerradura.

-Tsk. Tanaka, más te vale… - Movió la manija y, alegremente, la puerta no tenía la llave echada. – ¡Sí! – Exclamó el ojiazul en voz baja y salió de su casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad y echó a andar hacia la entrada. Sabía que caminando en línea recta llegaría al enrejado que rodeaba toda la propiedad pero, ése era lo de menos porque jamás ninguno de sus muchas-veces-ineptos sirvientes se tomaba la molestia de echar llave a la cerradura.

Salió finalmente a la calle y, se quedó quieto por un instante. ¿Qué tal si se perdía y quedaba vagando por todo Londres? La sola idea de imaginarse perdido por completo le provocó naúseas pero, no quería desistir de su idea. Quería ir a esa tienda pero, no quería ningún testigo de su visita más allá de los pueblerinos que le saludaran.

Paso a paso, recorría la calle topando el bastón contra el suelo a casi cada milímetro. Era un maldito cobarde la mayor parte del tiempo, un cobarde que temía incluso darse un tropezón. O al menos así se sentía él. De acuerdo a las palabras de los demás, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive era un joven muy respetable, capaz de administrar la fábrica que su padre le heredó a pesar de cualquier limitación física.

Caminó unos cuántos pasos más y, un viento tibio le llegó al rostro. El ojiazul lo aspiró. Olía a heno y zanahorias. Extendió la mano y, sí, en efecto se encontró con lo que creía.

-Un caballo. – Murmuró pero, el dueño alcanzó a escucharle.

-Sí. Es el caballo de mi carruaje. – Espetó el hombre con aire orgulloso. - Es un hermoso corcel, ¿o no?

-No puedo verlo. – Musitó Ciel. – Pero imagino que ha de serlo.

-¿No? – El hombre caminó hacia el ojiazul y, lo miró de frente. - ¿Conde… Conde Phantomhive?

-El mismo. – Respondió el menor. Ahora era él quien podía presumir de ser conocido. - ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a la Plaza Central? Yo te pagaría muy bien.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió el hombre, frotándose las manos y sonriendo maliciosamente. – Suba, conde. – Le tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a subir al carruaje.

El ojiazul se dejó ayudar aunque, algo en la voz del sujeto le decía que no debía confiar demasiado en él. –Gracias. – Masculló el menor, quien odiaba necesitar ayuda.

Llevó la mano hasta la bolsa de las monedas y, mientras el hombre se dirigía a la plaza, él alistó las tres libras que estaba dispuesto a pagar por el viaje. Ni un centavo más porque no lo valía. Tres libras era más que suficiente por el servicio.

Tuvo que agarrarse de la portezuela del carruaje porque sentía que caería tirado por ahí, debido a la forma impetuosa del hombre al conducir el vehículo. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Ciel estaba siendo sacudido como un camarón empanizado, de aquí para allá.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Basta! – Gritó el ojiazul. - ¡Detente!

-No se queje, conde. Si ya llegamos. – Decía el cochero despreocupadamente.

Detuvo el carruaje y bajó, para ayudar al ojiazul nuevamente. Abrió la puerta y tomó al menor por el brazo con todo el cuidado. Luego, se colocó frente a él y extendió la mano. – Cinco libras, conde.

-¿Qué? – Protestó Ciel. – Te daré tres. Ni una más.

-He dicho cinco, joven señor. – Replicó el hombre, ya algo exaltado.

-Y yo he dicho que solo tengo tres para usted. – Masculló Ciel, extendiendo la mano con las monedas. El hombre bufó y no las recibió. - ¿No las quiere? – Se las lanzó, calculando para que chocaran contra su rostro. – Yo ya le he pagado.

-¡Maldito niño! – Bramó el hombre, tomándolo por el brazo y lanzándolo contra el suelo. - ¡Me las pagarás por engañarme!

-¡Yo no le he engañado! – Exclamó el menor. – ¡Usted ha querido aprovecharse que es distinto! Pero lo voy a encontrar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo ciego de mierda? ¡No puedes saber ni dónde estás! – Le dio un puntapié en el estómago. El ojiazul le escuchó dar unos cuantos pasos, subir al carruaje y marcharse. El caballo relinchó ante el latigazo que le propinó el cochero. Ciel se estremeció al escuchar el golpe contra la piel del inocente animal.

Se levantó e intentó recomponerse lo mejor posible. ¡Qué golpe se había llevado! – Umm… - Se quejó débilmente, cogiendo su bastón. Por un instante, estuvo en la nada. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. O quizás, él estaba tan nervioso que no podía tener siquiera una señal de vida humana.

"¡Vamos, vamos a la tienda nueva!", gritaron unas chicas a lo lejos y Ciel, comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía que provenía el sonido.

-Esperen… - Musitó. Quería y no quería ser escuchado a la vez.

De repente, se chocó contra un bulto suave. - ¡Ah! – Gritó el bulto con voz de mujer. - ¿Conde Phantomhive, es usted? – Preguntó en un tono más amable. Bueno, por lo menos no podía quejarse de no ser conocido.

-Señora. – Saludó el menor, buscando la mano de la dama y besándola suavemente.

-¡Es un milagro encontrarlo por aquí! – Exclamó. – Pero, ¿acaso anda solo? – Al parecer su problema también era famoso. Las cosas de las que uno se enteraba cuando salía solo y, no había quien le protegiera de las habladurías de la gente.

-Eh… sí, he venido a la nueva tienda y no he considerado necesario traer a mis sirvientes. – Respondió. "Como si en verdad no los necesitara.", se dijo en su fuero interno.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Cosas necesarias! ¡Tienen de todo ahí dentro! – Decía la mujer con emoción. - ¿Quiere que le ayude a llegar hasta allá?

-No gracias. - Dijo con orgullo.

-Oh bien, está a tan solo unos pasos de aquí, conde. Continúe en línea recta.

-Se lo agradezco, amable dama. – Ciel se despidió con una leve reverencia. - Fue un gusto hablar con usted.

La mujer le dijo otro par de cosas pero, el menor se alejó como pudo. Lo chocaban por todas partes como si se tratara de un perro solo y sin dueño que apenas deja el nido.

-¿Será que puedo ayudarlo con algo, conde Phantomhive? – Preguntó una voz aterciopelada a su izquierda en ese momento.

-Eh… sí, ¿podría decirme en dónde se encuentra la tienda nueva? – El menor habló con voz tranquila pero, el hombre casi suelta la carcajada. Tenía el cabello despeinado y la ropa estaba hecha un desastre de arrugas.

-Ha llegado a ella, conde. – Respondió el hombre. Era de tez blanca y vestía un traje negro con corbata, una camisa blanca y llevaba guantes negros. El cabello corto, lacio, negro y ligeramente despeinado le daba un aspecto más jovial. Alguien con quien cualquier chica querría tener una aventura cuando menos. – Mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis.

-Vaya, vaya. – Dijo Ciel. – He escuchado algunas… cosas sobre usted.

-Habladurías, seguro. – Continuó el moreno. – Soy un nuevo comerciante y, usted sabe, señor conde, cómo son las personas cuando se trata de poner en mal a alguien.

-Si no lo sabré. – Murmuró el ojiazul.

-Pero, dígame, ¿busca algo en particular? – La voz de Sebastián tomó un tono más casual. Ayudó al menor a entrar al local. La puerta chocó contra el marco al cerrarse y una campanita sonó. Ciel imaginó que el hombre la había colocado en la bisagra para enterarse cuando entraba un nuevo cliente. El mayor le retiró el abrigo y él no se opuso. Luego, le llevó a tomar asiento en una butaca muy cómoda.

-Ciel. Llámame Ciel. – Nunca le dejaba a nadie llamarlo por su nombre de pila mucho menos tutear a alguien pero, aquel hombre le provocaba confianza. Se acomodó en la butaca y suspiró.

-Te lo agradezco. Siempre puedes llamarme Sebastián. – Añadió el comerciante. – Pero aún no me has dicho, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

"Nada", habría sido lo correcto responder pero, Ciel con su común tono autoritario respondió. – Un tablero de ajedrez para no videntes. – Porque no se llamaba ciego a sí mismo. – Pensé que podrías tener uno.

-Mmm… dame un minuto. Estoy seguro que está por aquí, en una de esas cajas que aún no he terminado de vaciar. – Sebastián caminó hasta la trastienda. El ojiazul lo escuchaba escarbar y mover cosas hasta que finalmente se detuvo. – Creo que tengo lo que buscas. – Llegó hasta frente al menor y colocó una caja de madera frente a él, justo en la mesita que se hallaba frente a la butaca. – ¿Por qué no lo abres tu mismo?

-¿Tienes el juego de ajedrez que quiero? – Preguntó dudoso, destapando la caja. Metió las manos en ella y encontró la figurillas. Tomó un peón y lo estudió con las manos. Tenía una pequeña clavija de madera en la base.

Sebastián le ayudó, sacando el tablero y colocándolo frente a él. – Inténtalo. Sé de muy buena fuente que eres muy bueno en el ajedrez.

Ciel llevó la figura hasta el tablero y la colocó sin problema alguno. Luego, tomó otra y nuevamente la colocó en su posición sin siquiera dudarlo, solo contando los pequeños agujeros en los que encajaban las clavijas. – Ya no creo siquiera recordar como jugarlo. – Tragó en seco y decidió cambiar el tema. - ¿Has tenido muchos clientes hoy?

-Algunos. Pero justo estaba libre cuando llegaste. – Sebastián sonrió, amablemente como si Ciel pudiera verlo.

-Ah… he tenido suerte. – Musitó. - ¿Cuánto cuesta el tablero?

-¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar por él? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Pues solo traigo…

-¡Basta! – Le interrumpió. – No me digas cuánto traes. Es como vaciarse los bolsillos frente al vendedor. – Tomó asiento en la butaca del otro lado de la mesita.

-Entiendo. – Ciel lo pensó un instante. – Haré una oferta entonces. – Recordó que en la bolsa tendría solo unas diez libras y ya había gastado tres. - ¿Qué tal cinco libras?

-Mmm… Tres. – Respondió el moreno, inclinándose hacia el frente. Sus ojos denotaron su brillante color carmesí mientras veía al menor de cerca, tanto que parecía como si quisiera comérselo por momentos. Se detuvo a sí mismo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Ciel y regresó a su posición original. – Y un juego conmigo.

Ciel rió ligeramente. – De acuerdo. Mira que perderás dos libras por un juego.

-Serán dos libras que no me arrepentiré de perder. – Sebastián sonrió maliciosamente una vez más. – Además, estoy seguro que no tendré visitantes en un par de horas.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Lady Raven Crow: **Gracias! Créeme que para mí es increíble entrar y leer que mis fics fueron extrañados.. :DD Me había ido porque ya no conseguía un tiempo para escribir tranquilamente debido a mi trabajo.. :DD Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Izzy Valentino: **jajajaja.. No soy sádica.. bueno tal vez un poco.. XDD Y pues, muchas gracias por extrañar mis trabajos.. :DD No importa que desaparezcas de vez en cuando pero, por favor siempre hazme saber qué te va pareciendo la historia.. :DD Gracias por el review!

**Alexa Sakurita-chan: **Gracias por leer el capítulo y que bueno que te haya gustado! :DD Aquí está ya el siguiente! Gracias por el review! :DD

**Charles Grey-Perrible: **No te preocupes por no haber dejado un review.. :DD Yo sé lo que es eso, aunque me encanta recibirlos uno no siempre puede dejar uno, me pasa cuando leo los fics desde el celular.. jajaja Y Sebastián pues... mmm.. creo que este nuevo capítulo te dirá un poco más de qué planea y sí, pobre de Ciel le dejaron ciego.. DD: yo digo que eso ha de ser peor porque alguna vez pudo ver.. Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

**AbSeMaJe: **jajajaja no te preocupes por eso.. es que el trabajo y la vagancia dan mucho qué hacer jajajaja.. Te agradezco muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic, y pues, fue una idea que me vino a la mente mientras leía ese libro del que me inspiré y los últimos capítulos del manga de Kuro jajaja.. :DD Gracias por el review, por cierto me encantan tus fics.. :DD

**OoO: **Y aquí hay más para ti! :DD jajaja muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.. :DD

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **Agradezco muchísimo a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado.. :DD Ahora subiré capítulo todos los jueves y domingos (O al menos eso espero) XDD

* * *

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Cuando Ciel apareció frente a la puerta acompañado de Sebastián y con una caja en sus manos todos los sirvientes se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡Joven amo! – Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¿Dónde estaba? – Le preguntó Tanaka, casi a punto de regañarle. – Hemos estado todos muy preocupados pensando lo peor. – Retiró la caja de las manos del menor para cargarla él.

-Creíamos que alguien lo había secuestrado. – Agregó Finny.

-¡Cállense todos! – Protestó. Lo que menos quería era que su nuevo conocido pensara que él era un adolescente mimado, o peor aún, alguien fácil de manipular hasta para los sirvientes. – He salido para visitar la nueva tienda del pueblo, era mi deber como conde, asegurarme que el lugar estuviese a la altura de esta ciudad.

Sebastián ahogó una carcajada. "Sí, seguro.", dijo para sí. "Me pregunto que tanto pudo percibir sobre la fachada de mi tienda."

-En fin. – Prosiguió el ojiazul. – Quiero presentarles al señor Sebastián Michaelis. Él es el dueño de Cosas Necesarias y comerciante muy reconocido en otros países de Europa.

-Es un gusto. – Sebastián hizo una reverencia. – Siéntanse todos invitados a explorar mi tienda.

-Le agradezco por tomarse la molestia de traer al Conde Phantomhive hasta su residencia. – Agradeció Tanaka.

-No ha sido problema alguno. – Respondió el moreno. – De cualquier forma, tenía que cerrar la tienda un rato o me volvería loco con la avalancha de personas que han entrado en ella. Modestia aparte, jamás esperé que tantos quisieran conocerla en su día de inauguración.

-Es imposible salir sin algo de ese lugar suyo. – Dijo Ciel, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Por eso son cosas necesarias. – No pudo evitar una risilla ante sus propias palabras. – Bien conde, me marcho. – No se atrevió a tutearlo en público pues, notó que ni siquiera el menor lo había hecho. – Vendré uno de estos días a mostrarle el violín que le he prometido.

-Gracias. Le estaré esperando.

Se estrecharon la mano y, luego, el moreno hizo una última reverencia como despedida para los sivientes. Todos devolvieron el saludo pero, fue MeyRin quien pareció más emocionada que todos.

"Es perfecto." Pensaba. "Sebastián Michaelis, ¡ah qué glorioso nombre! Si tan solo pudiera acercarme un poco más a alguien como él, tal vez hasta conquistarlo…" Mas en ese instante, ella misma se obligó a volver a la realidad. Una mucama como ella nunca sería suficiente para un caballero como Michaelis. Él era de los tipos que se casaban con chicas pueblerinas, sí, pero hermosas. No como ella sentía que era, fea y común.

No obstante, el moreno pareció leer sus pensamientos y le lanzó una mirada coqueta a la pelirroja. – Siempre tengo algo para todos. – Añadió justo antes de marcharse.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así por alguien. Y en último caso, siempre podía visitarle porque desde mucho tiempo atrás que no se compraba nada.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel se deslizó dentro de una tina de agua caliente unas horas más tarde. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, dejando que su mayordomo lo frotara con el estropajo como de costumbre.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo agradable que había sido conocer a Sebastián. No sabía como era exactamente pero, lo imaginaba apuesto y, por el eco de su voz, podía decir que era alto.

Y es que habían cosas que Ciel no admitía ni comentaba con nadie. Quizás el moreno no sabía que él lo percibió pero, claramente, sintió su respiración tocarle los labios cuando le habló de cerca. Nunca había sentido algo así pero, era como si quisiera desnudar su alma ante ese hombre.

Su aliento dulzón, la punta de su cabello que había rozado contra su nariz.

Tanaka deslizaba el estropajo en ese momento por el vientre del ojiazul, alcanzando su sexualidad, frotando el utensilio contra su piel suave y repetidamente como lo hacía cada día.

"Negra. Blanca…" La voz del moreno mientras le ayudaba a identificar las piezas en el juego de ajedrez, que él había acabado ganando. "No te preocupes. Yo te guiaré…"

-¡Ah! – Gimió por lo bajo, perdiendo el control por un instante e imaginando que era el moreno quien lo acariciaba con el estropajo.

-¿Joven amo, se encuentra bien? – La voz del anciano mayordomo y el la vuelta al mundo real.

-Eh… Yo sí, sí Tanaka. Déjame quedarme un momento solo en la tina. Yo te… yo te aviso cuando quiera salir. – Articuló con dificultad. Sentía que las mejillas le hervían y no dudaba que seguro estarían rojas como una manzana madura.

El mayordomo le miró extrañado. El ojiazul no acostumbraba tomarse mucho tiempo en el baño. Siempre quería que él acabara pronto pero, si sus deseos hoy eran distintos, no podía contradecirle. – Como usted diga, señor. Llámeme cuando quiera salir.

Ciel asintió y volvió a su cómoda postura, aunque estaba tenso en su interior. ¿Por qué le afectaba ese Sebastián en esa forma? Lo achacaba a que él nunca conocía a nadie nuevo y que, probablemente, su pequeña aventura de esta mañana lo sobreexitó de alguna manera.

"Eres muy bueno jugando al ajedrez, Ciel. Tendrás que enseñarme algunos trucos." La voz del moreno muy cerca de su rostro, mientras él, contaba con los dedos los agujeros en el tablero para hacer cada movimiento.

Tenía años de no jugar ajedrez y, esa mañana, se había desenvuelto como todo un profesional. Le había ganado al moreno y se sentía increíblemente genial. Sí, solo genial. Los demás, eras pensamientos lascivos que uno tenía de vez en cuando, ¿no? Era normal cuando conocías a alguien que llenaba tus expectativas en muchos sentidos. Pero, era momento de volver a la realidad. La realidad en donde él, era el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, quien por cierto estaba a punto de comprometerse en matrimonio con una joven de la realeza llamada Elizabeth Middleford. Y, por otro lado, existía Sebastián Michaelis un comerciante del pueblo. Esa era la vida real y, tenía que apegarse a eso.

-¡Tanaka! – Llamó al mayordomo. Era momento de dejar sus sueños en la bañera.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Se sentó en la butaca en donde estuviera el ojiazul esa mañana. Sintió algo extraño en su interior. Un deseo repentino de verle, de ofrecerle cosas que solucionarían su vida. Sin embargo, sus motivos para llegar hasta ese pueblo eran muy distintos y, por sobre todo debía mantenerlos.

Mordió la punta de su guante y lo retiró lentamente, en completo estado de alerta por si alguien se asomaba a una de las ventanas de la tienda. Después de todo, ya había retirado los lienzos blancos. Dejó ver entonces, sus uñas negras como la noche.

-Estas manos con las que he quitado tantas veces la vida, habrán de ser lo suficientemente hábiles para hacerte volar Ciel. – Musitó para sí mismo. – Después de todo, la orden de mi ama y señora ha sido solamente una. Acabar contigo. – Miró hacia la mesa y sonrió con un ligero atisbo de tristeza. – Es una lástima porque eres el primer humano que me llama la atención.

Recordó el rostro del ojiazul, perdido y a la vez, tan seguro que no quedaría vagando por el centro de Londres, sino que por el contrario, encontraría la tienda, su tienda y entraría a comprarle algo.

Tragó en seco. Y el aroma que despedía. Cuando lo había tenido cerca sintió como si fuera un manjar irresistible. Era una suerte porque, al final, él podría tomar esa alma. Convencería a su ama y señora que le permitiera hacerlo.

-Pero primero, te necesito solo. – Susurró. – El juego ha comenzado, Ciel. Empezaré a librarme de tus peones.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó tranquilamente. Ni una noticia, ni un alboroto siquiera en el pueblo, lo cual hacía a Ciel revolverse en su oficina del aburrimiento. Sin problemas, asesinatos, robos o lo que fuera, él perdía su trabajo con la reina.

Y es que la reina le encargaba mantenerla al tanto de cualquier problema en la ciudad. Muchas veces, incluso era requerido para asistir a fiestas en donde los presuntos implicados se encontrarían pues, Ciel, pasaba desapercibido debido a su impedimento. Nadie imaginaba que en realidad era los oídos de su Majestad.

Su padre había desempeñado la misma labor durante muchos años junto a su madre. Se podía decir que investigaban de una forma "elegante" a los sospechosos pues, solo les bastaba tener una vana conversación para conocer las verdaderas intenciones de las personas. Ambos tenían una gran intuición y, su Majestad había sabido aprovecharla muy bien.

¡Lástima que no por eso les hubiera protegido! Y era entonces, cuando Ciel no podía evitar odiarla. Si tanto valoraba el trabajo que hacían sus padres, ¿por qué no les ayudó cuando supo que todos esos nobles que habían caído en garras de la justicia tomarían venganza?

Ciel recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla, cómoda y acojinada mientras recordaba. A veces parecía tener ataques de desrealización. Su mente viajaba al pasado de una forma que parecía volver a vivir todo de nuevo.

Un estruendo. Algo que entonces el no reconocía aún como lo que realmente era.

Recordaba cuando entró en la sala y miró el costado de su padre sobresalir del respaldo de la butaca que se hallaba aún frente a su escritorio en la actualidad.

"Papá…" le llamó suavemente, "Papá…" de nuevo al ver que el hombre no se movía. Tenía el brazo apoyado en el soporte de la butaca con tal rigidez que atemorizó al pequeño, quien se acercó más a él, solo para ver algo que le horrorizo y que era incapaz de olvidar. Su padre tenía un agujero en la cabeza uno que cruzaba casi hasta el otro extremo.

Se había cubierto la boca para no gritar cuando escuchó un segundo estruendo. (Un disparo, ahora lo sabía bien.) "¡Mamá!", y mentalmente deseando que ésta le dijera que todo estaba bien, que papá despertaría y todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, alguien lo había atrapado y metido dentro de un costal.

Su mente había borrado lo sucedido después pero recordaba bien el rostro de los hombres que le sujetaron de brazos y piernas. Primero, tomaron un hierro del fuergo e hicieron una marca en su pecho, ¡qué dolor el que había sentido de su piel suave y aún tierna por la edad quemándose! Luego, cuando despegaron el sello con un trozo de su piel, se acercaron solo para decirle: "Esto será lo último que verás."

-¡Ah! – Un grito ahogado en el presente. El ojiazul se recompuso en su silla pero, había perdido la tranquilidad por completo. -¿Qué les hicimos nosotros? ¿Qué cosa tan grave hicieron mi padre o mi madre? – La pregunta lo aterrorizaba siempre "¿Y si volvían?" ¿Qué tal si todo este tiempo se la habían pasado esperando a que él creyera que nunca más se le acercarían para atacarlo? Apretó los puños. En esos instantes era cuando más deseaba ver. Quería ver los rostros de las personas que lo habían fastidiado, los que habían matado a sus padres. Porque él podría perdonarles su ceguera pero, no la muerte de sus padres.

-¡Malditos! – Masculló para sí. Apretando un puño contra su frente y casi enterrando el codo en el escritorio.

La cerradura de la puerta hizo su conocido "chask" y, se abrió. El ojiazul calló y se puso atento.

-Adelante. – Fingió estar atareado con uno de sus libros.

-Joven amo, el señor Michaelis ha venido a buscarle. – Dijo MeyRin, por su tono de voz, Ciel sabía que el corazón estaba por salírsele.

-Dile que pase. – Respondió secamente. – Y sirve el té del mediodía para ambos. – Aunque en realidad también sentía emoción al pensar que el extraño volvía a su mansión. Claro que, no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, los comerciantes son así de insistentes.

El aroma del moreno irrumpió en la habitación en ese instante. Ciel lo percibía, utilizaba una fragancia de notas frescas y un toque maderoso.

-Buenos días… -Sebastián miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que la pelirroja, quien le había encaminado, se hubiera marchado ya. – Ciel.

-Buenos días, Sebastián. ¿Por qué esperas a que los sirvientes no estén para llamarme por mi nombre?

-Porque el otro día me llamaste señor Michaelis frente a ellos. – Sebastián dejó el paquete que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesita del centro de la sala y, caminó hasta el escritorio del conde. – Pensé que quizás teníamos algún tipo de secreto que debíamos guardar de los demás.

-¿Secreto? – Ciel dejó de pretender que le importaba su libro y lo cerró de golpe. - ¿Qué clase de secreto podríamos tener?

-Mmm… por ejemplo, la golpiza que te dio el cochero del carruaje en el que llegaste a la Plaza. – Dijo el moreno con un atisbo burlesco en su voz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó el ojiazul, abriendo los ojos más en reacción a su sorpresa.

-Hay muchas cosas que sé y no digo. – Respondió el mayor.

-Pues esa es definitivamente una de las que nunca debes contar. – Apretó los labios. – Tsk. Es una suerte que no me haya dejado ninguna marca o mi mayordomo se habría dado cuenta.

-Lo es. Pero bien, no vengo a hablar de lo sucedido entonces. En realidad, quería mostrarte el violín que te prometí. – Extendió una mano al ojiazul. – Vamos, lo he dejado aquí en la mesa del centro.

El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza. – Sebastián, ese día no me atreví a decir nada pero, no creo que pueda tocar ni una nota. Simplemente no sabría hacerlo.

-Te rindes sin siquiera haberlo intentado. – Le achacó el moreno. – Vamos, llámalo una demostración gratuita.

Ciel contempló la idea por un instante y, luego se puso de pie sin la ayuda de Sebastián. Quería demostrarle que en medio de todo, en su casa no se perdía como en las calles. Se puso de pie junto a la mesita y extendió las manos. – Muéstramelo.

El moreno sacó el violín del estuche y lo colocó en una de las manos de Ciel. - ¿Qué te parece? – En la otra le entregó el arco.

El ojiazul acarició el instrumento, sorprendido por su fineza. – Es de excelente calidad. No pesa nada casi.

-¿Por qué no intentas tocar algo? – Susurró Sebastián a su lado. El menor estaba a punto de decir que no cuando el moreno lo tomó suavemente por los brazos desde su espalda. – Hazlo. Yo seré tus ojos. – Musitó al oído del menor, haciendo que el cuerpo de éste se erizara.

Tragó en seco. Los cabellos del moreno estaban rozando contra su oreja. Su voz lo transportaba. Solo asintió. – De acuerdo. – Cerró los ojos, quizás tal como hacía cuando tocaba de niño y comenzó a tocar. Al principio eran notas sueltas, luego Sebastián movió liegramente su brazo, guiándolo hacia otra nota que repicó en su mente una de las notas de la Danza Macabra.

El ojiazul tocaba la melodía en una forma apasionantemente cargada de ira. Sebastián lo guiaba solo por instantes. Ciel no le necesitaba en realidad de nadie pero, al moreno le gustaba sentir el cuerpo del menor ligeramente recostado en el suyo. El calor que irradiaba cuando tocaba. El violín parecía tener la vida que el ojiazul quería darle. Pasión mezclada con dolor.

"Muéstrale el dolor de tu alma.", pensaba el moreno, quien lentamente llevó el rostro hasta quedar casi rozando con la mejilla del menor.

Entonces, cuando Ciel se acercaba al final de la pieza y, Sebastián experimentaba el éxtasis de la música, la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe.

-¡Ciel! ¡Ya llegué! – Exclamó una vocecilla chillona.

Sebastián se dio la vuelta y el menor dejó de tocar inmediatamente. Una chica de tez blanca y enormes bucles rubios esperaba en la puerta, ataviada con un vestido color turquesa.

-Elizabeth. – Masculló el menor. Pretendiendo que se aclaraba la garganta para ahogar un gruñido de disgusto. – Sebastián. – Dijo, girándose para entregarle el violín.

El moreno miró el instrumento con disgusto. Esa mocosa acababa de interrumpir un momento por lo demás sublime. – Claro, Conde Phantomhive. – Recibió el violín y lo guardó nuevamente en su estuche.

Ciel se avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta Elizabeth, quien le tomó una mano para indicarle que se encontraba frente a él. – Lamento haber interrumpido. – Añadió la chica, sonriente.

-No. Está bien, Elizabeth. – El ojiazul le tomó la mano también y se giró hacia Sebastián. – Sebastián, quiero presentarte a mi pretendiente, la señorita Elizabeth Middleford. – Luego se dirigió a la chica. -Elizabeth, quiero presentarte al señor Sebastián Michaelis.

-Un gusto. – Respondió ella, reverenciando al mayor. Luego, él tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella. – El gusto es mío, señorita.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada del moreno. Tenía los ojos de un color que no se podía definir como castaño, mejor sería decir que eran color borgoña, aunque ello fuera demasiado extraño. Aparte, el hombre llevaba unos guantes negros gruesos. Contrario a lo que sentía MeyRin, Sebastián provocó miedo en Elizabeth.

-¿Y usted es tutor de Ciel? – Se atrevió por fin a preguntar.

-No, Elizabeth. – Se adelantó el ojiazul a responder. – Él es el dueño de la nueva tienda de la ciudad. Ha venido hasta aquí a mostrarme uno de sus violines y me ayudaba un poco a tocarlo. Somos… amigos.

Sebastián se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba amigo.

-Mmm… ya veo. – Respondió la rubia, no muy convencida. - ¿Por qué no le invitas a quedarse a cenar? Si es amigo tuyo, no veo por qué no pueda estar en nuestra cena de compromiso.

-Sí, claro. – Ciel tragó en seco. – Cena de compromiso. Olvidé que era hoy. – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Pero, ¿cómo voy a cambiarme si Tanaka está ocupado?

-Yo podría ayudarle, conde. – Interrumpió Sebastián.

-Ahh… Gracias. Sí. Me sería útil. - Dijo dubitativo.

Salieron entonces de la habitación y, los dos subieron las escaleras. Mientras Elizabeth se quedaba al pie de éstas. - ¡No tardes! – Dijo a Ciel.

Algo no estaba dentro del plan de Sebastián.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Alexa Sakurita-Chan: **Gracias! Me alegro que te guste y ya pronto sabrán quién es la contratista de Sebastián.. jajaja.. Lizzy siempre interrumpe.. Gracias por el review! :DD

**Charles Grey-Perrible: **Síii.. Sebastián quiere asesinar a Ciel y lo siento.. así pasa con Elizabeth jajajaja.. :DD Tienes razón como que uno ya relaciona el nombre con alguien fastidioso.. XDD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

**AbSeLunita:** Wiiii! Y sí, Sebastián está ahí porque alguien así se lo ordenó.. O.o y no, Ciel nunca dejará de ser orgulloso, creo que es parte de "ser un Phantomhive" jajaja.. Y, no te sonrojes porque escribes muy bien! :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

-¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó el ojiazul, palpando la parte superior de su vestimenta. Llevaba un traje formal color negro con una corbata corinta. Nada realmente parecido a lo que utilizaba diariamente. Además, Sebastián se encargó de peinarle con el camino al lado y, eso ya le daba un aspecto muy distinto.

-Muy bien. Sobre todo para comprometerse. – Intentó bromear el moreno, aunque por dentro algo de toda esa historia no le gustaba ni un poco.

-Ah… eso. – Musitó Ciel, agachando el rostro. – No es algo que realmente quiera hacer pero, mi padre se lo prometió a mi padrino, el padre de Elizabeth.

-Hay muchas cosas que uno no quiere hacer, ¿no es cierto? – Comentó Sebastián, acercándose hasta el menor para componer su corbata. Claro, que el defecto no era tanto pero, él no desaprovechaba las oportunidades de acercarse a su presa.

-Sí. Hay muchas otras que quisiera hacer. – Dijo con un atisbo de tristeza.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – Sebastián presentía que sería algo que él podría cumplir pero, nada lo prepararía para la respuesta que recibió.

-Quisiera ver tu rostro. – Musitó el menor, dando un paso al frente y alzando la mano para alcanzar la cara del moreno.

-Te gustaría volver a ver, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó, tomando la mano del ojiazul y llevándola hasta su propia mejilla.

-¿Cómo sabes que alguna vez pude ver? – Cuestionó Ciel, sonriendo levemente mientras su mano tenía contacto con la piel de Sebastián. Era tan suave, aunque su temperatura era extraña pues, no era ni caliente ni fría, y cabía resaltar que ese día Inglaterra estaba pasando una de las heladas más fuertes en años. – Nunca te lo he dicho.

-Sé muchas cosas de ti, aunque no lo creas. Aunque creo que estoy descubriendo algo nuevo. – Susurró, dando una rápida ojeada a la puerta para asegurarse que nadie entrara. Retiró sus guantes, los lanzó sobre la cama y tomó la mano del menor entre las suyas. – Creo que existe una razón más poderosa por la que no quieres casarte con Elizabeth.

Ciel estaba a punto de gritarle que no se atreviera a hablarle así, quizás hasta a darle una bofetada y pedirle que se marchara de su habitación y de su vida para siempre; pero, no lo hizo. - ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es esa razón según tú? – Preguntó con un atisbo burlón.

Sebastián tomó el rostro del menor con sus manos. Tenían una textura extraña, casi desagradable, pero sin llegar realmente a serlo. Ciel tragó en seco y, lo siguiente que sintió fue el suave aliento del moreno contra sus labios. –Ésta es una buena razón. – Dijo, para luego depositar un beso en los labios del ojiazul. Suave, apenas duró unos segundos.

Ciel dio un respingó, llevando los dedos a sus labios después del beso. - ¡No…! – Sebastián estaba poniéndose los guantes. Y, el reclamo del conde se vio interrumpido por alguien que abría la puerta.

-Joven amo, la señorita Elizabeth y su familia le están esperando. – Dijo Tanaka, mirando con disgusto al moreno. - ¿Y por qué no me ha llamado a mí para ayudarle a vestirse? – Sebastián permaneció en silencio, haciendo su mejor imitación de un rostro inocente.

-Porque tú estabas ocupado, Tanaka y… ¡Espera! ¿Desde cuándo te debo explicaciones? – Masculló el menor.

-Nunca, joven amo. – El mayordomo no podía ocultar del todo su molestia, aun cuando lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. - ¿Desea que le ayude a bajar las escaleras?

-Claro. – Luego se dirigió al moreno. – Sebastián, si quiere puede bajar antes.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió el aludido, sonriendo con ligera malicia al mayordomo. – No quiero incomodar a sus sirvientes, señor conde.

El moreno salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Había muchas personas reunidas en la casa de Ciel. Arqueó una ceja. Una familia en particular llamó su atención. Los Middleford. Al parecer, la familia de los tres osos se quedaba atrás con ésta. Todos parecían sostener una conversación bastante amena. Sebastián podría fácilmente acercarse y enterarse sobre qué hablaban la familia de marqueses.

Y para su tristeza no resultó ser más que un montón de vanalidades. Excepto por uno de ellos. Sebastián pudo sentir que el chico no parecía del todo feliz por su hermana pero, sí por el compromiso. Le miró de reojo y, finalmente, se convenció que necesitaba conocer todos los trapos sucios de esa familia porque, la linda Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a casarse con su objetivo.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, joven Middleford? – El moreno había rozado levemente el hombro del chico y, éste se giró para verle.

-Mi hermana la marquesa se casará con un conde. Es algo increíble, ¿no lo cree? – Respondió el chico con una fingida sonrisa. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Middleford, ¿y usted es?

-Sebastián Michaelis. – El moreno extendió la mano y el joven la estrechó. – Soy el dueño del nuevo comercio del pueblo.

-¡Ah! Usted es el dueño de la tienda de chucherías. – Dijo el chico en tono despectivo. – No lo tome a mal pero, ¿ahora Ciel es amigo de comerciantes?

-Déjeme aclararle, joven. Mi tienda no es una venta de cosas cualquiera. – Sebastián intentaba ocultar el disgusto que le provocaba ese niño pero, su sola mirada le provocaba naúseas. – Y usted es bienvenido a comprobarlo cuando quiera. – El moreno miró fijamente al joven. Sabía con qué calaña de persona hablaba y lo que le tentaría realmente. – Tengo armas de muy buena calidad que quizás podrían interesarle.

-¿Armas? – Ahora sí había ganado la completa atención del joven. - ¿Y me vendería una a mí? – No creía que por su edad el moreno accediera.

-Sí. Después de todo, los nobles gustan mucho de la cacería. – Añadió Sebastián con una sonrisa.

-Así es… ¿Señor Michaelis me dijo que se llamaba? - Preguntó Edward de nueva cuenta, como si quisiera empezar su trato con el moreno desde cero, nuevamente.

-Exactamente. Y aclaro, no soy amigo del Conde Phantomhive. – Se atrevió a decir.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Solo intentó venderle alguna de mis mercancías. – Sebastián sonrió, atrayendo al chico hacia sí por un brazo. – Veo que usted tampoco es amigo suyo.

-No. Pero entiendo que es un buen partido para mi hermana. Además, no creo que viva mucho. Y mi hermana heredaría todo esto. – El joven no sabía qué lo hacía hablar con el apenas conocido que tenía frente a él pero, había algo en Sebastián que le agradaba.

-Ya veo. – El moreno sonrió. Ahora conocía una de las utilidades que podría tener un arma en las manos del joven. Matar alimañas de ojos azules, llamadas Ciel y que pudieran heredarle unos cuántos millones de libras a su hermana. Libras que no serían administradas por ella sino, por el bueno de su hermano mayor. – Ahora si me permite. Iré a charlar un poco con los otros invitados.

-Claro. – Dijo el chico, acercándose a sus padres otra vez.

-Vas a ser de mucha utilidad para mí. – Murmuró Sebastián para sí mismo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Las copas de cristal reluciente con el líquido espumoso en su interior chocaron al unísono. "¡Qué viva la feliz pareja!", exclamó alguien.

Ciel apenas les escuchaba. –Gracias. – Dijo en voz baja, haciendo un movimiento con la copa que sostenía en una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la mano de Elizabeth, quien vibraba de la felicidad.

-¡Por fin, Ciel! ¡Me casaré contigo! – Exclamaba la rubia, mientras el ojiazul bebía el champagne de un solo trago.

-Así es. – El semblante del menor había cambiado de uno pensativo a otro completamente ajeno a la realidad. – Será un gran acontecimiento para tu familia. – Decía, mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de la rubia entre los muchos comensales que cenarían en su casa esta noche.

Elizabeth fingió no haber escuchado esa última parte. ¿Es que acaso Ciel la consideraba una interesada? Soltó la mano del ojiazul. – Es mejor que vaya con mi madre, Ciel. Seguro se está preguntando dónde estoy.

El ojiazul se quedó quieto en donde se encontraba. Odiaba tener visitas porque las conversaciones y risotadas le provocaban ansiedad. Sentía que jamás se marcharían o que él se quedaría perdido en su propia casa.

-Felicitaciones. – Dijo una voz, ahora conocida, detrás de él.

-Gracias, Sebastián. – Masculló el ojiazul y se giró. – No quiero que lo que sucedió en mi habitación se vuelva a repetir.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el moreno con sorna. - ¿Porque todavía lo recuerdas?

-¡Silencio! – Exclamó el menor en voz baja.

-Júrame que no desearías repetirlo.

-Es hora de cenar, señor Michaelis. – Espetó el ojiazul, alejándose del moreno. Casi chocó con una mesa pero, logró mantener el equilibrio. Sebastián lo afectaba más de lo que a él le gustaba admitir. Era como si de repente te mostrasen un postre que nunca antes habías conocido, un juguete que no conocías; algo que solo creías que existía en tu imaginación y que jamás sería palpable o verdadero.

Y le tenía miedo. Porque todo lo que había cultivado se estaba viniendo abajo gracias a ese nuevo descubrimiento.

MeyRin pasó a su lado con una charola de plata cargada de pequeñas copas en forma de flauta llenas de champaña. Ciel tomó una y la bebió de un tragó otra vez.

Sebastián lo observó unos pasos atrás y sonrió. – Acéptalo, Ciel. – Luego apretó los labios, a él también le costaba aceptar que el menor lo afectaba en mala manera.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La cena era digna de un grupo de aristócratas. Por un instante, el Marqués Middleford se había querido sentar a la cabecera de la mesa pero, Tanaka, muy diplomático como siempre, le recordó que en casa del Conde Ciel Phantomhive, la cabecera le pertenecía a éste.

Por tanto, Ciel estaba a la cabeza, con Elizabeth a su lado derecho y el resto de los comensales distribuidos a su gusto (excepto por el padre de Elizabeth que parecía algo mosqueado por el hecho de haber sido corrido del lugar) en la mesa.

Bard sirvió una cena bastante apetitosa a base de cordon bleu y puré de patatas como plato principal, un soufflé de chocolate para el postre y, la entrada había sido una ensalada con vinagreta al estilo griego, la cual era francamente adorada por el ojiazul.

-¡Ay Ciel! ¡Me siento tan feliz de estar sentada a tu lado! – Exclamaba la rubia, sujetando la mano del ojiazul e impidiéndole hasta comer tranquilo. Para su mala suerte, la chica ya había olvidado su comentario anterior. - ¡Yo voy a estar siempre contigo!

-Gracias, Elizabeth. Yo estaré contigo también. – Respondió el menor, intentando mantener la amabilidad en su tono de voz pero, le era difícil.

Los demás invitados charlaban amenamente. Solo uno los observaba con atención. – Ya pronto caerás, dulce Elizabeth. – Pensó el moreno, sonriendo ligeramente mientras observaba a un cansado conde que intentaba mantener la compostura a toda costa frente a los reclamos de una chiquilla pero, también observaba a la rubia. No era alguien fácil de convencer y sobre todo, estaba resultando ser demasiado observadora.

* * *

.

.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, la mansión Phantomhive era un desorden en su totalidad. Habían copas, platos, servilletas, ¡todo por todas partes! Los nobles podían ser bastante desconsiderados en cuanto al trabajo de los sirvientes de Ciel. Siempre dejaban la casa hecha un desastre.

Sin embargo, aquel día una muchacha de cabellos rojizos llamada MeyRin deseaba un momento libre para atender un pendiente que tenía desde hacía días.

-Joven amo. – Entró en el despacho de Ciel después de llamar un par de veces y, escuchar la voz de éste invitándole a entrar. – Me preguntaba si… - El ojiazul había dejado su tablero de ajedrez para escucharla.

-Dime. – Espetó. - ¿Es que acaso parezco un ogro? – Rió, algo muy extraño pues, el menor nunca parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-No, por supuesto que no, joven amo. – Tragó en seco. No era fácil pedir un permiso a Ciel. - ¿Podría tomarme una hora para ir a la Plaza Central? Quisiera comprar algunas cosas.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió el ojiazul, volviendo a concentrarse en su juego unipersonal de ajedrez. – Pero no te tardes demasiado. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¡Gracias, joven amo! – Exclamó la joven emocionada. Ciel solo sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo de tanta ingenuidad. Aunque, jugar con lo que le había vendido Sebastián le sentaba bien. La pelirroja lo había notado.

Fue a su habitación, se puso su mejor vestido, guardó algunos de los ahorros que tenía en su pequeño bolso de mano y salió disparada por la puerta. Nadie siquiera notó en qué momento salió de lo apurada que iba.

Se encaminó a pasos ligeros hasta la Plaza Central. No era un camino corto pero, ella no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar un cochero que la llevara hasta el lugar. No, si en realidad quería comprarse algo bonito con lo que había dispuesto para llevar a Cosas Necesarias.

Y finalmente, estuvo de pie frente al lugar. Era un local de tamaño mediano. Tenía un elegante toldo verde de terciopelo en la puerta y, un rótulo con letras doradas "Cosas Necesarias de Sebastián Michaelis"; el solo repetir su nombre mentalmente le hizo dar un brinco al corazón.

Abrió la puerta y, la campanilla que colgaba en la bisagra anunció su entrada.

-Buenos días. – Saludó el moreno, con una sonrisa amplia, ocultando su dentadura y haciendo ver sus ojos casi cerrados. – Señorita MeyRin, ¿no es cierto? – Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

-Buenos días, señor Michaelis. – Respondió ella. – Sí, ése es mi nombre. – Se retorció en el lugar, como una lombriz, por la felicidad. – He… He venido porque usted me ha dicho que tenía cosas muy especiales para gente como yo.

-Para damas hermosas como tú… ¡Claro que tengo algo! – Sonrió, tomando la mano de MeyRin y llevándola hasta el escaparate que se miraba desde una de las ventanas. - ¿Has visto este camafeo y este vestido?

-N-no… - Y la verdad era que no lo vio antes. Era como si de repente hubieran aparecido justo en ese lugar. El vestido era color verde olivo, lleno de olanes y detalles de encaje, montado sobre un maniquí. Y del cuello de éste, pendía un camafeo de bronce, bellamente tallado y con piedras semipreciosas. - ¡Son hermosos! Pero, una persona como yo no podría permitirse algo así. Seguro son costosísimos.

-¿Cuánto estaría dispuesta a pagarme por ellos? – Preguntó el moreno, mirando a la joven sonriente.

-Bueno pues… ¿diez libras? – Preguntó la joven. Pensando que eso era todo lo que traía encima.

-Cinco. – Dijo Sebastián. – Cinco y un favor. – Reiteró.

-¿Favor? – Ahora si tenía la completa atención de MeyRin.

-Sí. Una travesura. – Respondió el moreno, inclinándose hasta quedar su rostro casi con el de la muchacha. – Y no tiene que esperar para recibir el vestido y el camafeo. Puede llevárselos hoy. – Sebastián descolgó ambos objetos del maniquí. Dobló el vestido cuidadosamente y, colocó el camafeo en una cajita.

-¿Y qué clase de travesura será? – Preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada de lo que Sebastián pudiera pedirle.

-Quiero que coloques esta carta, - Se acercó a su mostrador y tomó un sobre blanco. – en el cajón de los interiores de la señorita Elizabeth Middleford. - Entregó el sobre a la joven quien lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Pero no podré entrar! – Espetó. – La casa de los marqueses está muy bien vigilada.

-Sé de buena fuente que antes de ser niñera, usted era una pequeña francotiradora, mi lady. – Dijo el moreno en tono burlesco. – Estoy seguro que encontrará la manera de inmiscuirse en esa casa y, cumplir con su cometido.

La pelirroja volvió a ver el vestido y la cajita que contenía el camafeo. – Lo haré.

-Entonces, ¿empaco ambos? – Sebastián esperó a que la chica asintiera y, luego tomó una caja de cartón y colocó dentro ambos objetos. Después, la ató con un listón de seda. – Ha sido un gusto hacer negocios con usted.

MeyRin sonrió complacida, entregando las cinco libras al moreno antes de coger la caja. – El gusto es mío, señor Michaelis.

-Sebastián. Llámame Sebastián. – Le corrigió. – Y por cierto, ¿podrías entregarle esto al Conde Phantomhive? – Preguntó, extendiéndole una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro.

-Claro, Se-Sebastián. – Respondió la atolondrada joven con las mejillas rojas. – Y llámame MeyRin. – Añadió.

-Por supuesto, MeyRin. – El moreno hizo una reverencia. – Nos veremos pronto entonces.

-Sí. Nos vemos. – Salió a la calle una vez más y, la curiosidad de llevar la hoja doblada en cuatro en la mano la mataba. La extendió pero, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

En la hoja no habían más que picaduras hechas con una aguja. La carta estaba escrita en braile.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Charles Grey - Perrible:** Esa carta todavía no sabrás que dice jajajaj.. Lo sé soy muy ingrata al hacer eso... pero... eso será dentro de un par de capítulos.. :DD Igual, la de Ciel si la podrás leer en esta y, se echó cuatro como diríamos aquí en mi país MeyRin, ¿no? jajajaja.. Yo también quisiera visitar la tienda de Sebas.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**Abse:** Hola! :DD Y síii yo tenía muchos deseos que ya se diera un poquito de intimidad entre ellos jajaja.. Y claro, haremos que se repita jajaja.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review!

**AlexaSakurita-chan: **Síii.. Un besito corto le robó pero finalmente se animó a hacerlo.. XDD Gracias por el review y aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

Ciel se aclaró la garganta y repitió una vez más. – Ya se los he dicho. Todos, sin excepción tienen la tarde libre.

-Pero… joven amo, ¿quiere quedarse solo en la mansión? – Preguntó Finny, preocupado.

-Sí, joven amo, ¿no le da miedo perderse en esta casa enorme? – Inquirió MeyRin esta vez.

-Nuestro deber es cuidarle. – Agregó Tanaka y, Bard asintió, máscando su cigarro.

-No. Su deber es obedecerme y, ya se los he dicho, quiero que todos se marchen esta tarde. – Alargó un sobre a Finnian. – Solo les pido el favor de pasar entregando este sobre al señor Michaelis antes de cualquier cosa. Después de eso, pueden disponer de la tarde por completo e incluso parte de la noche, si gustan.

-Como ordene, joven amo. – Respondió el rubio.

-Disfrútenlo. – Dijo el ojiazul.

-¡Sí, señor! – Respondieron al unísono.

El conde giró la silla, entonces, dándole la espalda a los sirvientes, quienes se apresuraron a dejar la habitación. Ésa era la forma en que Ciel daba por terminada una conversación pero, también la forma en que se ocultaba de todos. Sonrió, llevándose una mano al pecho. No estaba seguro si lo que hacía era lo correcto pero, era lo que más deseaba hacer. Si estaba condenado a pasar su vida con alguien a quien no amaba, tenía derecho siquiera a estar una vez con la persona que más le había ¿agradado? ¿gustado? ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta para definir lo que sentía?

¿Amor? No. Amor, no. Eso era demasiado.

Cuando sintió que los sirvientes ya se habían marchado, el ojiazul se giró, palpó la gaveta de su escritorio y sacó la carta que Sebastián le había enviado un par de días atrás. La desdobló cuidadosamente y comenzó a descifrar cada piquetazo de aguja con sus dedos.

_Ciel:_

_No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte el cálido recibimiento que me has dado aquí en Londres, tanto a mí como a mi tienda. Muchas personas me visitan ahora porque saben que has venido aquí. _

_Lo que diré a continuación es tan impropio como debido. Necesito verte. Es algo que no puedo entender pero, siento como si mi espíritu quisiera escaparse de mi cuerpo para quedarse contigo cada vez que me marcho. Lo sé, es terrible pero, la incertidumbre de no volverte a ver termina conmigo. _

_Espero una respuesta de tu parte. Si no respondes, nunca más volveré a tocar el tema y, te dejaré continuar con tu matrimonio y con tu vida. _

_Sebastián._

El menor entonces había tomado una hoja de papel y una pluma. Él sabía escribir. El problema era que le era casi imposible poder mantener una escritura por lo menos legible. Y él lo sentía. Sentía cuando escribía sobre otra palabra, cuando corría la tinta con la mano pero, definitivamente, no podía pedirle a Tanaka que escribiera esta carta por él, así que haría lo mejor que pudiera.

_Sebastián:_

_Este jueves por la tarde estaré solo. _

_Te espero a las dos de la tarde._

_Aquí te mando la llave de la puerta principal, no te preocupes por la reja de la entrada._

_Ciel._

Era lo más que calculaba escribir sin hacer un desorden en la hoja. Seguro había dejado muchos espacios en blanco pero, estaba bien, mientras Sebastián pudiera entenderlo.

Confiaba lo suficiente que sus sirvientes no se atreverían a abrir el sobre. Igualmente, era un nudo de nervios por más que intentara ocultarlo. Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación como ésa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Al mediodía, justo antes del almuerzo, Ciel pidió a Tanaka que le cambiara de ropa. Le comentó que el motivo de su petición de abandonar la mansión por unas horas era, simplemente, que la joven Elizabeth llegaría a visitarlo. Pero, quería estar con ella a solas.

El anciano mayordomo sonrió. – Dejaré té y galletas servidos en el comedor para que puedan tomar una merienda en mitad de su charla, joven amo.

-Gracias. – Respondió el ojiazul. – Seguro a Elizabeth va a encantarle la sorpresa.

Tanaka terminó de vestirle y le llevó de vuelta a su estudio. Unos momentos más tarde Ciel se encontraba completamente solo en la mansión.

El reloj marcó una campanada, señalando la una de la tarde. El conde permaneció en su asiento, bebiendo una taza de té, esperando a la nada. Esperando que el moreno asistiera a la cita.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesita del centro, buscó el violín y lo sacó de su estuche.

_"Yo seré tus ojos."_

La frase revibró en sus oídos como si el propio Sebastián estuviera ahí. Tocó un par de notas al azar y luego, recordó el sonido de "El trino del diablo". Una pieza que le parecía en extremo difícil desde que era niño. No obstante, comenzó a tocarla, al principio lentamente pero, luego, la melodía fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en toda una obra de arte.

-Veo que has progresado mucho. – Murmuró el moreno desde atrás. Ciel estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando escuchó su voz pero, Sebastián no le dejó. – Sigue. Quiero que llegues hasta el final. ¿Cuál será el trino del diablo, Ciel? – Susurró, frotando su nariz contra el cuello del ojiazul, enterrándola en la parte baja de su cabello.

El ojiazul se aferró al instrumento hasta que llegó a culminar la pieza. – Si me preguntas… creo que el diablo se llama Sebastián. – Musitó, inmóvil y con el violín en las manos. Ni siquiera se volteó.

El moreno sonrió, deslizando sus labios en la nuca del ojiazul. - ¿Y si yo fuera un demonio? ¿Sería eso malo para ti?

-¡Deja eso! – Exclamó el ojiazul, girándose y apartando el rostro del mayor.

-¿Para qué me has citado mientras estás solo entonces? – Preguntó, tomando a Ciel por el mentón.

-No lo sé. – Respondió Ciel, percibiendo como el aliento de Sebastián chocaba con su rostro nuevamente. – Siento algo inexplicable por ti.

-Debo admitir que siento lo mismo. – Se sacó los guantes y tomó el rostro de Ciel por debajo con una mano, las puntas de sus uñas negras se hundieron ligeramente en la piel del menor. - ¿Qué mes has hecho?

-¡Me estás lastimando, Sebastián! – Masculló el ojiazul.

-Debería haber cumplido con mi tarea sin llegar a esto. – Murmuró, tomando al menor entre sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente. - ¿Qué voy a hacer, Ciel?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo. – Susurró contra sus labios. – Sebastián, no puedo negar que me siento tan extraño cuando estoy contigo. No sé siquiera como luces realmente pero, me fascina tenerte conmigo.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta. Nunca me has visto y aún consigo hacerte sentir así. – Dijo el moreno, deslizando sus manos por los costados de Ciel, a quien, ahora que estaba tan cerca, se daba cuenta que no le llevaba más de unos ocho centímetros de altura.

-No sabes cuánto quisiera ver tu verdadero rostro. – Ciel acarició el rostro del mayor y lo besó nuevamente.

-Nunca desees eso, Ciel. ¿Me lo prometes? Nunca vas a pedirme que te muestre mi verdadero rostro. – Sebastián le había dejado de lado y, el ojiazul bajó la cabeza.

-Como tú digas. Pero, por lo que puedo juzgarlo, es hermoso. – Las mejillas de Ciel se habían tornado rojas como un tomate. Por primera vez, sentía deseos de rendirse ante alguien, de bajar la guardia por un momento. – Lo único que te pido es que no te marches.

-No me marcharé. Estaré contigo hasta el final si así lo quieres.

-¿Final? – Ciel sonrió con tristeza. – Sebastián, yo ya he llegado a mi final. Yo morí el día en que me arrebataron a mis padres, el mismo día en que perdí la vista. Es por eso que no entiendo a Elizabeth y, su deseo de casarse conmigo. Yo soy, probablemente, la persona más amargada de este mundo.

-No, Ciel. – El moreno acarició los labios del menor con sus dedos. – Yo… no te conozco mucho pero, siento que cuando estoy contigo todo parece más sencillo. Más sublime. – Puso su frente contra la del ojiazul. – La verdad es que el día que supe que contraerías nupcias con la señorita Middleford me llené de… ira. No he podido evitarlo…

-La verdad es que el solo pensar en ti me hace desearte de una manera indebida, Sebastián. – El menor sostuvo su rostro en la posición, percibiendo la nariz del moreno contra la suya. - ¿Cuánto cuesta… una hora contigo?

Sebastián sonrió. – No cuesta nada. Pero, ¿tan solo una hora? – Coqueteó, dejando atrás la charla triste de hacía unos momentos.

Ciel rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, el moreno tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire porque se sentía confundido. Se suponía que no debería perder una oportunidad así para matarle pero, por hoy, solo por esta tarde, desobedecería a su ama.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? - Preguntó el moreno, besando el cuello del ojiazul, percibiendo el sitio en donde se encontraba su yugular. Todo él era tan frágil y a la vez, tan indestructible.

-Quiero… - Susurró pero, no supo cuál era la palabra adecuada, simplemente besó los labios de Sebastián profundamente.

-Yo también. – Respondió, empujando al menor hasta hacerlo caer en el sofá. Aprisionó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el saco que llevaba puesto rozara con el rostro del menor. – ¿No te parece mal que dos hombres estemos haciendo esto? – Preguntó con sorna.

-Es lo que quiero. – Dijo Ciel, mordiendo su labio inferior y moviendo su pierna, a forma de frotar el miembro de Sebastián con su rodilla.

-No me provoques. Luego podrías lamentarlo. – Sebastián sonrió contra el cuello del ojiazul, liberando las manos de éste para poder quitarse el saco. Los mechones de su cabello rozando contra la piel del ojiazul.

Ciel tomó el rostro del moreno y se refugió en sus labios. Sebastián le mordió el labio inferior para poder entrometer su lengua en la boca del ojiazul. El menor jadeó, el moreno le estaba desabotonando la chaqueta y la camisa. Por un momento pensó en decirle que se detuviera pero, quería sentirlo.

-Voltéate. – Susurró el moreno en su oído. Ciel asintió y se giró, quedando su rostro contra uno de los cojines del sofá. Sebastián deslizó la ropa del menor hacia abajo y, acarició su trasero. - ¿Alguna vez has estado con otro hombre?

-Nunca. – Jadeó ligeramente el ojiazul, excitado por el contacto. – Pero… sé cómo se hace. – Se jactó.

-No es eso lo que quiero hacer… Aún. – Gruñó el moreno, liberando su propia masculinidad de las ropas y frotándola lascivamente contra el trasero de Ciel. - ¿Te gusta?

-Mmm… mucho. – Gimió el menor, alzando las caderas para poder corresponder los movimientos. Su miembro palpitaba en medio de sus piernas, rogando por atención.

-Creo que debo atenderte bien. – Dijo en voz baja, deslizando una mano en medio de las piernas de Ciel y acariciando su miembro.

Ciel recordó cuando soñaba despierto en la bañera. La realidad era mucho mejor que eso. – Ahh… - El ojiazul movió las caderas más rápidamente, haciendo que el miembro del moreno se tornara duro.

Sebastián sintió una oleada de placer recorrer sus piernas, Ciel hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara tan mortalmente humano. – No hagas eso o te follaré por las malas. – Musitó sensualmente en el oído del menor.

-Hazlo. Quiero sacar todo lo que hay dentro de ti. – Gimió, mientras el moreno le recorría los hombros con sus labios, llenándolos de besos y pequeñas mordidas.

-Muérdeme con fuerza, Sebastián. – Jadeó.

El moreno sintió como el miembro del menor estaba duro y suplicaba porque él continuara sus caricias. – Córrete para mí. – Apretó el falo de Ciel, dándole pequeñas embestidas con su mano, hacia adelante hacia atrás. El ojiazul solo gemía de placer.

-Mmm… - Jadeó el ojiazul con fuerza. – Aahhh… Seb… bastián… - Se vino en la mano del moreno y, éste llevó la mano a su boca, saboreando la esencia del menor.

-Eres delicioso, Ciel. Pero, no vas a salvarte… voy a follarte ahora mismo. – Lamió sus dedos un poco más y los introdujo de una sola estocada en la entrada del menor, quien se retorció y quejó levemente. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo. El moreno sabía lo que hacía.

Sebastián movía sus dedos como si de una tijera se trataba, quería hacerlo pero, sin dejar de ser gentil con su joven amante. Estaba ansioso porque nunca antes había tenido sexo con ningún humano por su propio gusto.

-Quiero sentirte… - Jadeó Ciel.

El moreno deslizó su miembro dentro de Ciel, haciendo que éste se estremeciera y ahogara un quejido. Arqueó la espalda y se aferró a los cojines del sofá. – Eres delicioso, Ciel. – Jadeó el moreno, profundizando la estocada.

Sebastián cerró los ojos, jadeando. Nunca en su existencia se sintió así. Cada estocada, cada movimiento del cuerpo de Ciel en conjunto con el suyo eran una experiencia de completo placer.

-Te daría todo lo que tengo si tuviera que pagarte por esto. – Jadeó el ojiazul. El moreno había sometido su cuerpo contra el sofá, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo mientras movía las caderas, embistiéndolo.

-Yo daría cualquier cosa por tenerte para siempre. – Decía Sebastián, acariciando los cabellos de Ciel, mejor dicho, revolviéndolos mientras ambos enloquecían de placer en ese juego que parecía infinito y a la vez, tan cercano a la meta.

-No resisto más. – Dijo el ojiazul. Sebastián masturbó con rudeza el miembro de Ciel, dando unas últimas embestidas en su interior, haciendo que se viniera en su mano. La entrada del menor se estrechó alrededor suyo, provocando que se corriera en una forma exquisita.

-Ciel… - Musitó el moreno, deleitándose hasta con el nombre del ojiazul. Sin embargo, en ese momento se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse nuevamente.

Ciel se sentó en el sofá, sorprendido por la repentina frialdad del moreno. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No ha estado bien? – Preguntó, sin poder evitar sonar preocupado.

-Ha estado perfecto pero, es mejor que me vaya. – Masculló. – La tienda no va a atenderse sola.

El menor frunció el ceño y comenzó a buscar a tientas su ropa. - ¿Quieres tomar…?

-¡No! – Gruñó el moreno, abotonando su saco. - ¡Necesito estar lejos de ti! ¡Eso es lo que necesito!

-¿Qué te pasa? – El menor nunca lo había escuchado en esa forma. Sebastián parecía un tipo tan tranquilo.

-Pasa que tengo algo que hacer… - Murmuró, acercándose al escritorio de Ciel y tomando un abrecartas. – Es algo que no puedo evitar desear… - Prosiguió, acercándose a una velocidad demoníaca al ojiazul y, tomándolo por el cuello lo lanzó al suelo.

-¿Qué haces? – Forcejeó Ciel pero, el mayor parecía estar hecho de piedra. - ¡Basta, Sebastián!

El moreno empuñó el abrecartas. – Debo hacerlo, Ciel…


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Respuestas a reviews:_**

**LadyRavenCrow:** Yo tampoco quiero que lo haga pero.. quién sabe! DD: Y muchas gracias, la verdad es que me alegrado mucho de ver que mis fics son recordados.. :DD jajaja, sí por favor, venga a Ciel.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

**Charles Grey-Perrible:** Hola! Y me alegro que te hayan gustado ambas partes, la romántica y la no tan romántica jajaja.. *-* Y sí, es exactamente así, Sebastián no sabe si seguir lo que él quiere o lo que le ordenan. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Abse:** Yay! Qué bueno saber que te gustó.. :DD Y sí, tal vez el lemon pareció un poco pronto pero, es por el ritmo que tomará la historia.. :DD Y.. mmm.. creo que de alguna forma has acertado en quién es la contratista de Sebastián.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** Yo creía que ya ni siquiera te dabas una vuelta por estos lados para leer los fics! :DD Ay me alegra tanto saber que lo estás siguiendo, no importa que tardes en poner el review y eso.. XDD Muchas gracias en serio por el elogio y, ugh.. ahí un poco difícil el escribir a Ciel ciego, a Sebastián indeciso pero, se irá dando y como dices tu que el amor todo lo puede.. XDD Gracias por el review!

**AlexaSakurita-chan:** Es algo exactamente así.. DD: Sebastián y se "disfrutó" a Ciel y pues.. ya veremos que es lo que le hace ahora.. :OO Siii.. fue un lemon repentino jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

**Laury Shinn:** Ya seguí! jajaja.. lamento haberte dejado con la espina de no saber qué iba a pasar.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**Plop:** Años sin saber de ti! jajaja.. XDD Y me alegro muchísimo de saber que aún te pasas dando una lectura a los fics de Kuro.. :DD Esperemos que no sea solo amenaza y vuelvas pronto.. Gracias por el review y espero hayas entregado tu informe. DD:

**Izzy Valentino:** Aquí está ya la continuación para que veas lo que Sebastián hizo después.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_ Ayyy escribir este capítulo me tiene comiendo galletas hasta de las que son para perro.. jajaja.. Bueno es mentira pero, la verdad es que como muchas golosinas mientras escribo.. XDD Espero que les guste este capítulo. Complicado a morir siento pero, nos definirá lo que vendrá a continuación en la historia.. :DD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

-¿Hacer qué, Seb…? ¡Ah! – El menor lanzó un grito cuando sintió el líquido tibio escurrir por su rostro.

-¡Abre los ojos! – Bramó Sebastián. Tenía el abrecartas clavado en la muñeca y ésta sangraba copiosamente. La sangre color borgoña como sus ojos, claramente no era sangre humana.

-¿Qué es esto? – Ciel abrió los ojos en sorpresa, tocó el líquido y lo olió. – Sangre. ¿Sebastián qué haces? – Pero un dolor sordo lo obligó a dejar de hablar. Los ojos le dolieron terriblemente, como si algo se los estuviera arrancando. - ¡Ah! – Volvió a gritar. Podía sentir al moreno atrapándolo contra el suelo con sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, contrario a cualquier instrucción del mayor, le dolía demasiado.

-Soporta, Ciel. Debes soportarlo. – Le dijo al oído. Acarició su frente, echándole el cabello hacia atrás, ahora pegajoso por la sustancia. El menor se retorcía en el suelo, tanto que Sebastián se vio obligado a sujetar sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Unos segundos después el dolor empezó a remitir y Ciel dejó de moverse. El moreno liberó sus brazos y el menor llevó las manos a su cara, limpiando parte de la sangre. - ¿Qué sucede, Sebastián?

-Abre los ojos. – Sebastián lo miró atento, ligeramente sonriente, como quien espera que algo bueno suceda.

Ciel obedeció y abrió los ojos casi por inercia. – Sombras. – Musitó con voz trémula. Podía ver la silueta del moreno parado frente a él. Tenía el cabello negro. ¡Sí, ahora veía su rostro! Era algo nublado pero, podía notarlo bien. Alzó una mano y le acarició uno de los mechones para cerciorarse que era verdad lo que percibía. – Te veo. – Dijo, incrédulo de la sorpresa y, encantado a la vez. Sebastián tenía un rostro verdaderamente hermoso, aún más de lo que él lo había imaginado. Tenía los ojos de un color borgoña penetrante y la piel parecía estar hecha de mármol. – Eres hermoso.

-Silencio. – El moreno colocó un dedo en sus labios. – Esta es la prueba que te daré por lo que siento por ti.

-Pero… - El ojiazul no sabía qué decir, a cada instante que pasaba su vista mejoraba. Ya casi veía completamente claro todo. – Sebastián… - Ciel se arrodilló para alcanzar el rostro del moreno y lo besó suavemente. El mayor separó sus labios, entregándose de nueva cuenta a ese ósculo delicioso que le ofrecía Ciel. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar cuál era su verdadera misión en cuanto al menor. Aunque le doliera, tenía que alejarse de él.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí mañana mismo. – Susurró Sebastián contra sus labios, saboreando el beso del ojiazul aún. – Ahora ya tienes todo para marcharte.

-¿Qué dices? No… ¡No quiero marcharme! ¡Voy a quedarme contigo! – Ciel le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, ensuciándolo con su propia sangre. - ¿Lo dices por mi matrimonio con Elizabeth? ¡No me importa dejarla, Sebastián! Yo por ti… hago lo que sea…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te he devuelto la vista? – Preguntó el moreno con sarcasmo. Empujando al ojiazul hasta hacerlo caer sentado en sus propios pies.

-No. Porque yo te amo, Sebastián. Pero, no creía que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos. – Musitó el menor, mirando hacia un lado. Sebastián, fingidamente, se echó a reír.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo te amo? – Dijo entre risas. El moreno sintió un dolor en el pecho al decir eso pero, era lo correcto. – Lo que siento por ti es solamente lujuria. Igualmente, no quiero que a mi mascota le suceda nada. – Se puso de pie, haciendo al ojiazul a un lado.

Ciel se agarró del sofá para ponerse de pie. A su cuerpo le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva cualidad. - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué cosa tan mala podría sucederme por estar contigo? ¡No te vayas, Sebastián! – El menor comenzó a avanzar hasta donde se encontraba Sebastián y, éste sentía todo el impulso de ir hacia él pero, se detuvo a sí mismo.

-¡Lárgate! Simplemente haz eso. – Masculló el moreno. – No sea que un día de estos veas al demonio. – Sus ojos centellaron ante esas palabras. – Y tal vez no traiga capa roja ni cuernos.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte! – Gritó el ojiazul.

-Es una pena. Fuiste un delicioso momento de cama. – Dijo Sebastián, limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo y saliendo de la habitación. – Hasta nunca, Ciel. Evítame en todo lo posible. Si eres un poco inteligente, escucharás mi consejo y te marcharás.

Ciel no dijo nada. Se limitó a terminar de abrocharse la ropa, completamente confundido. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal para enfurecer al moreno de esa forma? Sebastián cerró su despacho de un portazo y, el ojiazul se tuvo que agarrar del brazo del sofá para no caer de rodillas al suelo. – Yo te amo, Sebastián. Dejaría a Elizabeth por ti… Dejaría esta mansión por ti… - Llevó nuevamente una mano a su rostro. Podía ver tan claro como cuando era un niño.

_"Ésta es la prueba que te dare por lo que siento por ti."_

-¿Otro dolor más para mí? Al final es lo único que me has dado. – Se puso de pie, apretando los puños. Nadie le haría quebrantar su orgullo, mucho menos derramar una lágrima. El reloj marcó en ese momento las tres de la tarde. Sus sirvientes volverían pronto y, lo que menos quería era que supieran lo que había sucedido, tenía que limpiarse y recoger todo lo que pudiera. ¿Cómo les diría que ahora podía ver? - ¿Qué eres, Sebastián? ¿Por qué tu sangre me devolvió la vista?

Sin embargo, Ciel no notó la figura que le observaba desde la ventana. Una figura de traje blanco, cabellos platinados y ojos color violeta. -¿Qué sucedió, Conde Phantomhive? - Preguntó para sí, sonriendo maliciosamente. - ¿El demonio lo dejó? Sebastián Michaelis tendrá que explicar esto a su ama y señora.

El moreno caminó hasta su tienda, justo en mitad de la Plaza Central. La gente estaba aglomerada frente a las puertas pero, él simplemente, anunció que esa tarde no atendería a nadie porque se encontraba enfermo. Un par de mujeres le desearon que se sintiera mejor y otras le ofrecieron llevarle unos pastelillos para "aliviar las molestias". Sebastián les respondió con su mejor sonrisa que estaría eternamente agradecido si hacían semejante cosa.

Entró en la tienda y se refugió en la parte trasera hasta que los visitantes se marcharon, luego, regresó al frente y sentó en la misma butaca. Desde que el ojiazul había estado ahí, se convirtió en costumbre. En su cuerpo aún tenía guardada la sensación de la piel del menor. – Ciel… - Se recostó en el respaldo. – ¡Cómo quisiera no haberte herido de esa forma! Voy a extrañarte tanto.

-¿Llorando por tu pequeño amante? – Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Sebastián, quien conocía esa voz a la perfección, se giró con clara molestia. – Ash Landers. – Masculló. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu ama y señora quiere verte, Michaelis. – Respondió el hombre de cabellos platinados y ojos color violeta. – Te he visto y, también he visto al pequeño conde. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¿Me has estado siguiendo? – Preguntó el moreno, reprimiendo su enojo para no echarse encima del visitante.

-Digamos que te seguí hoy, y los gemidos de placer me invitaron a quedarme mirando. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – Lástima que aún tengas que asesinarle.

-¡No hará falta! Mi ama comprenderá que si Ciel Phantomhive se encuentra lejos, deja de ser un peligro para ella. – Espetó el moreno.

-Entonces, no te importará ir conmigo para informarle esto a ella. – Ash llevó una mano a su mentón, pellizcándolo ligeramente. – Vamos, Sebastián. No quiero llevarte por las malas.

El moreno resopló y caminó detrás del rubio. Era mejor mantener las cosas en paz.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Para cuando los sirvientes volvieron a la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel se había encargado de limpiar el desorden. No había hecho un gran trabajo pero, requeriría más que un simple vistazo para notar alguna mancha. Sobre todo, porque había puesto gran cuidado a su ropa y a la alfombra en las que cayera la sangre del moreno.

Ya hasta tenía planeado el teatro que haría para sus empleados.

Tanaka llamó a la puerta del estudio, el ojiazul se apresuró a abrir uno de sus libros de braile. Empezó a repasar los símbolos uno a uno como siempre.

-Joven amo, - Dijo el hombre. El ojiazul no levantó la cabeza pero, veía a Tanaka del pecho hacia abajo. ¡Cuánto había cambiado desde que él lo recordaba! Las manos de su mayordomo estaban tan arrugadas y llenas de manchas por la edad. – hemos regresado. – Dijo, mientras sacaba sus acostumbrados guantes blancos de uno de sus bolsillos y se los colocaba.

-Esta… bien… - Ciel levantó una mano, como si estuviera mirándola por primera vez. Luego, parpadeó varias veces, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven amo? – Preguntó el mayordomo, aproximándose a él.

-Ta-Tanaka… - Tartamudeó fingidamente. – ¡Estoy viéndote, Tanaka! – Y se reprochó en ese mismo instante su exagerada actuación.

-¿En verdad, amo? – El hombre se paró delante de él y tomó una pluma del escritorio. – Mire este objeto. – Luego lo movió hacia la derecha. – Sígalo con la mirada si puede. Ciel obedeció. Luego, Tanaka lo movió hacia el otro lado. - ¿Y ahora? – El ojiazul obedeció nuevamente y, el rostro del hombre se iluminó con una sonrisa. Incluso Ciel se sintió conmovido. – Es una gran alegría, joven amo. Usted recuperó la vista.

-Así es. – Respondió el ojiazul, intentando parecer sorprendido. Cabía decir que todavía lo estaba en cierta forma. – Todo está… claro.

-¡MeyRin, Finnian, Bard! – Llamó Tanaka y, los tres aludidos se presentaron inmediatamente. – Vean. – Les dijo cuando los tuvo frente a él, todos agitados por la carrera. – Tenemos un motivo de celebración más en la mansión Phantomhive. Nuestro amo puede ver otra vez.

-¡Qué bien, joven amo! – Exclamaron al unísono, lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. Ni modo, tenía que sufrir los jalones y abrazos con una sonrisa.

Y así, toda la mansión se vio llena de algarabía. Al menos, había una razón para alegrarse, pensaba Ciel, quien no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Sebastián. - ¿Qué haría falta para que te fijaras en alguien como yo? – Se preguntó el menor.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián caminó a lo largo de enormes pasillos, rodeados por ventanales y con enormes cortinajes de tonos dorados. Apretó los labios y bufó por lo bajo, odiaba estar en ese lugar. Ahí era solamente un prisionero.

Ash Landers iba delante suyo. De repente, se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca y la abrió lentamente. Inspeccionó el interior primero y luego, la abrió un poco más para que Sebastián pudiera entrar.

-De rodillas. – Masculló el rubio.

-Como ordene. – Respondió el moreno. Su dignidad completamente afectada porque tenía que humillarse frente a ese maldito… ente.

Se arrodilló en el suelo de mármol, justo frente a una enorme tina de la que emanaba vapor y aroma a esencia de rosas. Entonces, una figura de bata negra apareció por otra puerta, justo frente a él. – Sebastián, veo que aún estamos teniendo problemas con el Perro Guardián. – Musitó. La mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos verdosos y gatunos no parecía nada a gusto con la forma en que Sebastián estaba llevando la situación

-Lo sé. – Dijo Sebastián. – A la Reina Victoria no le habría agradado lo que usted está haciendo.

-Yo soy la Reina Victoria ahora. – Susurró, mientras dejaba caer la bata con la que estaba cubierta, mostrando su escultural figura al moreno. – Mi hermana murió y, no tenía ningún heredero bien lo sabes.

-Las personas conocían a la reina. – Masculló Sebastián. – Es imposible que no se den cuenta de la diferencia. ¡Ella era una anciana y usted no tiene más de treinta años!

La mujer se echó a reír, dejando ver el destello de sus ojos verdes, felices y a la vez asombrados por las palabras del demonio. – Sebastián, no tienes porqué preocuparte de esas cosas. Ahora sí, nadie conocía a mi hermana Victoria sin la mantilla que cubre su rostro. Nadie excepto el Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

-Pero, yo me encargaría que él nunca viniera aquí. – Espetó el moreno, casi sin aire para hablar porque no hallaba la forma de esconder lo mucho que le atormentaba tener que herir a Ciel. - ¡El jamás la verá a usted!

La reina nuevamente rió. - ¡Ay, Sebastián! ¡Me encanta lo preocupado que pareces! – Extendió una mano fuera de la tina. – Ven. Quítate la ropa y ven. Es una orden.

-Como usted diga, su Majestad. – De mala gana se quitó cada prenda, dejándola caer sensualmente, tal y como a la reina le gustaba. Después, entró a la tina y se colocó a forma de ver a su ama lo más cerca posible. Sonrió fingida pero, galantemente. – Ya extrañaba que no me pidiera esto.

-Es que cada día que pasa cambias un poco. Desde que te encomendé esa misión y la tienda en Londres. – La mujer deslizó su mano mojada en la espalda de Sebastián, acariciándolo. – Tomas las cosas demasiado en serio. Es claro que eras un sirviente de mi hermana.

-Su familia hizo un contrato conmigo, su Majestad. – El moreno se inclinó para besar el cuello de su soberana. - Durante siete generaciones me entregarán su alma a cambio de mis servicios.

-Los servicios de un demonio son tan necesarios como los de un ángel. – Al escuchar esto, Sebastián hizo una mueca de desagrado. - ¿Te molesta que Ash esté aquí, mi demonio? – Preguntó y el aludido solo arqueó una ceja. – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ash Landers es solo uno más de mis aliados y, pronto se irá. Cuando hayas eliminado a Ciel y el puesto del Perro Guardián esté libre. – Sebastián miró hacia abajo. Fue una vacilación de un instante pero, la reina lo notó de inmediato. – No quieres asesinar a Ciel, ¿o me equivoco?

-Su Majestad, es solo que nunca he asesinado a un inocente. La gente a su alrededor le quiere, si alguien lo asesinara sería motivo de sospecha en todo Londres, por no decir en toda Inglaterra. – Espetó Sebastián, dejando de acariciar a la reina.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿O es verdad lo que dice Ash y, ese… jovencito te gusta? – Masculló la dama, encolerizada de imaginar una de sus mejores "posesiones" en manos de alguien más. El moreno miró hacia todas partes pero, no supo responderle. – Ash tiene razón. Me has decepcionado.

-Lo asesinaré. Se lo prometo… Reina Verónica. – Respondió el moreno, llevando una mano a su pecho e inclinando la cabeza para reverenciar a su ama.

-Eso espero y, no repitas ese nombre de nuevo. – Puntualizó, tomando dos copas que estaban en una mesita justo al lado de la tina. – Ahora, brindemos por ello, Sebastián. - El moreno tomó la copa, quizás debería haber sentido desconfianza pero, él era un demonio después de todo, ¿qué podía hacerle una mujer mortal por muy reina que fuese?

-Por usted, su Majestad. – Brindó, alzando la copa.

-Por ti y tu éxito en deshacerte de nuestro querido conde. – Sonrió, llevando la copa a sus labios y dejando la estela del colorete en la orilla de ésta.

Sebastián sonrió y asintió en el brindis. – Tengo un plan a medio trazar. – Dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sin embargo, solo permaneció un poco más. Algo extraño le sucedía porque, él como demonio, nunca sufría de malestares y, hoy, padecía de un singular dolor de cabeza. Ya no era mentira como cuando les dijera a sus clientes que esa tarde estaba "indispuesto" ahora, en realidad se sentía terriblemente. Tanta era la molestia, que se excusó con la reina y salió del castillo lo antes posible. Hoy no quería dedicarse a cazar ningun alma, en especial la de Ciel.

Ash le vio salir y, de inmediato se dirigió al baño para ayudar a su señora a abandonar la tina.

-¿Lo ha bebido, su Majestad? – Preguntó el ángel, mientras deslizaba una toalla por el cuerpo de la soberana.

La reina se echó a reír sonoramente. - ¡Todo! ¡Lo ha bebido todo el muy imbécil! –Miró a Ash. – Será un demonio muy poderoso, Ash pero, honestamente, esperaba siquiera una sospecha de su parte.

-¡Y vaya molestia que ha resultado ser! ¡Un demonio con sentimientos! ¡Habrase visto semejante cosa! – El hombre rió también.

-Ahora va a costarnos más librarnos del Conde Phantomhive porque puede vernos. – Agregó la reina.

-Así es señora mía pero, en cuanto Sebastián haya muerto, no existirá nadie capaz de ayudarle.

-Una pena. Era un demonio tan valioso. – Musitó la dama.

-Pero nada más eso, mi señora. Un demonio que se ha dejado tentar por uno de los sentimientos más humanos y asquerosos.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aquella noche, Ciel apenas comió un par de bocados durante la cena. No tenía apetito. Se había dado un baño caliente pero, nada conseguía que el dolor cesara.

Bard y Tanaka habían cocinado una cena especial para él, "celebrando" su reciente milagro. – Tsk. – Dijo para sí. Era mejor que comenzara a pensar en su boda en vez, de estarse preocupando por una aventura. Pero, ¿por qué no lograba sacar al moreno siquiera un segundo de su mente? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir aceptar que no podía verlo? ¡Tan pocos días y se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia! ¡La ilusión de pensar que en cualquier momento llegaría!

-Conseguiste lo que querías. – Musitó. – Me diste lo que creías que necesitaba y te marchaste. Me pagaste como si de una prostituta se tratara.

Se levantó de la mesa y dio una vuelta por su mansión. Aún no se sentía del todo bien, estaba algo mareado pero, eso estaba bien. Le servía para darse cuenta que estaba vivo y, que no estaba soñando todo eso.

-Joven amo, - Le interrumpió Finny. – la mucama de la señorita Middleford ha dejado este sobre para usted.

-Una carta de Elizabeth imagino. – Respondió el ojiazul, extendiendo la mano.

-Parece que la señorita Middleford la dejó en uno de sus cajones y, Paula, su mucama, se tomó el tiempo de venir a dejársela. ¿No desea que se la lea? – Preguntó el rubio.

-No. Quiero intentar hacerlo yo. – Dijo Ciel, intentando esbozar una sonrisa a forma de parecer ilusionado.

-Como ordene, joven amo. – Finny le entregó la carta y, el ojiazul se apresuró a abrirla. El joven jardinero simplemente asintió sonriente y se retiró.

_"Querido Ciel:_

_No he podido nunca expresarte correctamente mis sentimientos y, espero, que lo que escribiré a continuación, sea lo suficientemente apropiado para hacerlo. _

_Desde el día en que mis padres me dijeron que me habían comprometido contigo, no pude hacer otra cosa que sentirme completamente dichosa. Cada parte de mi ser se convirtieron en uno solo, uno que desea hacerte feliz cada día de mi existencia. _

_Nada me hará más dichosa que el día que tenga la oportunidad de compartir una vida contigo. Mi Ciel, mi dulce amigo que ahora se convertirá en mi esposo, en mi amante, en el refugio que encontrará mi cuerpo cuando necesite un abrazo. Tú serás todo para mí. _

_Con amor, _

_Elizabeth."_

Y tal como siempre hacía, Ciel llevó la carta hasta su nariz para emanar el dulce perfume de lavanda que la rubia ponía en cada una. Siempre, se las arrebataba a sus sirvientes después de que la hubieran leído y hacía los mismo.

Pero hoy, nada. La carta no tenía el perfume de la rubia. Confundido, se apresuró a abrir la gaveta en la que guardaba las cartas de la rubia. Desdobló la primera que encontró a su paso y, era exactamente como recordaba. – Perfumada. – Susurró. Luego, su vista fue a las letras. Las miró una y otra vez, creyendo que su vista lo engañaba pero, no.

Elizabeth no había escrito esa carta.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

**Abse:** Ahh.. eso es algo que aún no puedo decir jajaja.. bueno, yo si sé que le hará.. xDD y me imagino que si cayó en desgracia contigo y con todos.. XDD y síii ahora Ciel puede ver.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Izzy Valentino:** jajaja, bueno, es que creo que cualquiera se pone histérico si de repente le echan sangre encima, jajaja, Ciel no fue la excepción.. :DD y seee.. Sebastián es algo zorra pero, ya se le quitará lo prometo.. XDD Y pues lo de Lizzy con Ciel intento que sea lo más natural posible.. Ciel no la quiere y ella a él tampoco pero, al final del caso son prometidos y familiares de ahí que el tenga cierta afinidad por ella.. :DD Gracias por el review. :DD

**Plop:** Bien tu informe está hecho! :DD Y pues, mal que quedaste así culpa de la historia jajaja.. La verdad es que no son exactamente la reina y Ash quienes están utilizando de cierta forma a Elizabeth sino a quien no menciono aquí pero, seguro estás pensando en él.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review y pronto se irán aclarando las dudas.. :DD

**Dix Love:** Hola! Me alegro mucho que estés leyendo este fic y sobre todo que te haya gustado.. y pues, lo de la carta lo podrás saber en este capítulo pero... uhhh lo de Ciel y Sebas tomará tiempo.. XDD Me gusta hacerlas sufrir jajaja.. y noo que no te estalle la cabeza.. xDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** Hola! Lo siento.. jajaja.. y yo me decía lo mismo cuando lo escribía "Eh, Ciel, ¿qué más quieres?" jajaja, pero, Ciel es Ciel y ya sabes necio como siempre y, la nueva reina no es nada amable.. y ya verás lo que le hará a Sebastián.. DD: Gracias por el review.. :DD Un beso para ti también..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Aquella mañana se levantó, decidido a salir. Ni siquiera esperó a que Tanaka le visitiera. Para las ocho y treinta de la mañana, Ciel Phantomhive estaba de pie con capa y sombrero, en la puerta de su mansión exigiendo al anciano mayordomo que lo llevara a la Plaza Central porque tenía algo importante que discutir con el dueño de Cosas Necesarias.

El mayordomo llegó hasta él. – No debería acercarse demasiado a ese hombre, joven amo. – Sugirió.

-¿Y desde cuándo he pedido yo un consejo? – Le cuestionó el menor y, el anciano prefirió permanecer en silencio.

La verdad era, que durante la noche sus pensamientos habían divagado lo suficiente para llevarle a sacar una hipótesis acerca del moreno.

Según Ciel recordaba, existía una leyenda sobre cierto tipo de seres. Eran hermosos en su forma humana pues, se tomaban el tiempo de diseñar una imagen a la perfección. Tenían características particulares como ojos de un color rojo que podía tornarse más brillante en ocasiones, otros corrían a gran velocidad y, su sangre tenía el poder de sanar ciertas enfermedades. Claro, que esta última era casi imposible de conseguirse pues, los seres difícilmente cedían siquiera una gota de ella. Rara vez enfermaban, nunca lloraban, no necesitaban de la comida humana y eran inmortales dotados de una enorme fuerza y velocidad.

Los pueblerinos habían llamado "demonios" a estos seres. Cuya belleza inexplicable provenía de una alianza con el pecado, la cual se traslucía de alguna forma cuando los seres experimentaban debilidad o tomaban su verdadera forma, dejando atrás la fachada que utilizaban para colarse dentro de los humanos comunes y corrientes. Se decía también, que muchos habían hecho un trato con ellos, ya fuera a cambio de fortunas, poder o venganza. Y los demonios cobraban un único precio: el alma de quien les pedía el favor y hacía aquel "contrato" con ellos.

Todas esas historias le hicieron recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

_"Nunca desees eso, Ciel. ¿Me lo prometes? Nunca vas a pedirme que te muestre mi verdadero rostro." _Y la voz preocupada de Sebastián cuando le dijo eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su verdadero rostro?

Además, el líquido que había corrido por su rostro era la sangre del moreno. Inconscientemente, el conde, quien en ese momento viajaba a todo galope por las calles de Londres, llevó una mano a su ojo derecho y lo acarició. Sebastián le había dado su sangre para devolverle la vista.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué le decía tan decididamente que se marchara? Ciel sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago. Siempre le decían que se marchara. Por eso había sabido desde el primer momento que la carta de Elizabeth era falsa. Aún antes de comprobar la letra pues, la rubia le había confesado estar enamorada de otra persona en una ocasión. Sin embargo, se había comprometido con él porque, según ella decía, jamás le fallaría a su familia.

Y así, Ciel no había sido nunca apreciado por nadie. Tal vez sus sirvientes le querían en alguna forma pero, no en la que él hubiera deseado que alguien le amara. Todo porque él estaba incompleto, no solo de la vista como antes, sino del alma. Ciel estaba muerto por dentro pero, alguien le había revivido una vez.

Alguien de nombre Sebastián Michaelis. El verdadero autor de esa carta. No necesito demasiado para descubrirlo. Aquélla era su forma de hablar, de ser, toda contenida en un trozo de papel y, se las había ingeniado para que fuera Paula quien la llevara.

Por eso ahora sentía tanta rabia contra él. Quería reclamarle, gritarle en su cara que él no era ningún estúpido y que sabía que Elizabeth no le amaba de esa forma, que era él quien lo amaba. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo.

-Llegamos, señor. – Dijo Tanaka, descendiendo de la parte frontal del carruaje para ir a abrirle la puerta al conde y, ayudarlo a bajar.

Ciel esperó por su mayordomo y, luego, bajó del carruaje. – No tienes que esperarme aquí, Tanaka. Puedes dar una vuelta a la Plaza si lo deseas. – Dijo el ojiazul, mientras agitaba una mano a su mayordomo y se aproximaba a la tienda del toldo verde.

El conde vio como su mayordomo se alejaba mientras él se aferraba a su bastón para continuar avanzando. Constantemente se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría acostumbrarse a su nueva cualidad.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces. No quería entrar solo así pero, al final, no le quedó otro remedio. Haló la manecilla de la puerta y entró. La campanilla en la bisagra sonó como siempre pero, esta vez, Sebastián no estaba ahí. Al menos no de momento.

Ciel entró en el establecimiento y no pudo evitar dar una ojeada al lugar. Había estado ahí y, sin embargo, nunca imaginó siquiera como lucía. En ella había anaqueles con objetos preciosos y delicados, maniquíes ataviados de lujosos vestidos; también había una vitrina dedicada solo a diferentes tipos de armas y, finalmente, unas mesitas en las que podía encontrarse casi cualquier tipo de juego de mesa y de casino que uno quisiera.

-Veo que no eres del tipo que escucha consejos, ¿no? – Habló el moreno, justo detrás suyo.

Ciel se giró, sorprendido y, de inmediato apretó la mandíbula y los puños. - ¿Consejos? ¿Llamas consejo a enviarme una carta en nombre de Elizabeth diciendo quién sabe cuántas mentiras?

-¿Mentiras? Yo no sé mentir, Ciel. – Espetó Sebastián tranquilamente.

-Entonces eres un loco. – Ciel miró al moreno de frente, sosteniendo la mirada en sus ojos. – Un maldito demonio loco… - Musitó.

El moreno borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró al ojiazul, dejando ver sus ojos de un color rojizo pero, sin llegar al borgoña acostumbrado. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo deduje. Mi trabajo como Perro Guardián me ha enseñado mucho sobre seres sobrenaturales. – Musitó.

-¿Y aún así te atreves a venir a cuestionarme? – Rió. - ¡Qué inocente eres, Ciel!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres asesinarme? – Le enfrentó. - ¡Hazlo entonces! ¡Mátame, Sebastián!

El demonio retrocedió, mirando con recelo al que podría ser su víctima. – No quiero hacerlo. Solo quiero que te alejes de mí.

-¿Y pensaste que envíandome esa carta en nombre de Elizabeth yo hasta adelantaría la boda? – Sebastián asintió y Ciel suspiró. – No lo entiendes. Elizabeth solo va a casarse conmigo porque mis padres y los suyos nos comprometieron. Ella ama a otra persona. – Miró hacia abajo y se enderezó el sombrero de copa que llevaba puesto. Se giró y dio la espalda al moreno. – Si no quieres volver a verme lo entiendo. Igualmente, tenía que agradecerte por haberme devuelto la vista.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. – Sebastián apretó los labios por un instante. – Ciel, no pienses que no quiero estar contigo.

-¿Por qué? – Respondió el menor, riendo con sarcasmo. - ¿Porque me has devuelto la vista?

-Dije eso solo por molestarte. Hay muchas cosas que siento por ti pero, que simplemente no pueden existir. Hay alguien que me ha enviado a asesinarte. Alguien muy poderoso. – El moreno se acercó y le rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda. Ciel se retorció, intentando liberarse pero, al final, el demonio tenía más fuerza.

-¿Asesinarme? Pero, su Majestad no lo… - El menor se detuvo a sí mismo. – Va a reemplazarme, ¿verdad? – Sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando incredulidad, tal vez hasta miedo. - ¡La Reina Victoria jamás me traicionaría!

Sebastián asintió, obligando al menor a girarse. – Es verdad. La Reina Victoria jamás te hubiera traicionado. – Entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo una mirada seca a Ciel. - Hace unos meses, la reina Victoria murió. No existía ningún heredero al trono capaz de sucederla en ese momento y, su hermana Verónica tomó su lugar. Sin embargo, la Reina Verónica tiene miedo a ser reconocida y, que toda la mentira que ha armado para quedarse con el cargo se venga abajo. Ella sabe que los ingleses jamás le dejarían como reina. Aunque yo pienso… si tú eras ciego, ¿por qué cree que serías capaz de percibir diferente a una de la otra?

-Por supuesto que no. – Musitó Ciel con voz profunda. – Ha sido la mayor razón de los escándalos reales. Nadie querría esa imagen para Inglaterra. Y, bueno… Verónica ha de saber bien que la Reina Victoria y yo éramos muy cercanos y, cuando yo tenía menos edad, ella me permitía acariciar su rostro, aun cuando ya el Rey Albert había muerto. Por tanto, no serían mis ojos, sino mis manos a las que no podría mentirles, recuerdo perfectamente el rostro de su Majestad, la textura de su piel, el tono de su voz…

-Ya veo. Así es entonces. – Continuó el moreno. – Sin embargo, Ciel, la única persona aparte de algunos sirvientes que conocía a la reina en persona, eras tú. El niño que tomaba té con ella y, quien al crecer se convirtiera en un más de sus colaboradores.

-Y eso por eso que moriré. – Susurró.

-Eres el último que queda. Todos los sirvientes están muertos.

-¿Y para eso pusiste esta tienda? – Preguntó el menor, apretando los puños una vez más. - ¡Para acorralarme!

-No encontré otra forma de llegar a ti sin que nadie sospechara. Pero, nunca he podido hacerte daño. – Sebastián se inclinó frente al menor, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. – Viniendo de un mundo de oscuridad, encontré un rayo de luz y no he sido capaz de tocarlo siquiera. Te has convertido en una debilidad para mí.

-¡Mentira! ¡Odio que me mientan! – Exclamó.

-Nunca. Yo no estoy mintiéndote. – Sebastián permaneció apoyado en su rodilla. – Te lo ruego, cree en mí.

Ciel suspiró, luego tomó el rostro del moreno con ambas manos. – Eres mi mayor debilidad también. – Apartó la mirada de inmediato. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, aunque le aliviaba admitir lo que sentía. Permaneció en silencio, mirando a la nada por unos segundos y, finalmente musitó con los ojos vidriosos. – Desde ese tablero de ajedrez, ¿te recuerdas?

-Me sentí tan extraño jugando contigo. Simplemente pasando un buen momento. – Sonrió, tal vez con algo de tristeza impresa en ella. – Cuando me aproximaba tanto a ti y sentía como tu pulso se aceleraba. – Ciel se sonrojó y él se puso de pie. – Como vez, soy un esclavo también y, es por eso, que quiero que te marches. Yo los detendré para que no te alcancen y borraré tu rastro para que no puedan encontrarte nunca.

-Y simplemente, ¿no volverte a ver? Ah. – Bufó por lo bajó. – Ya era extraño que algo pudiese ir bien para mí. – Sebastián no pudo contenerse y le abrazó con fuerza. – No quiero irme.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. – Susurró.

-¿Por qué me siento tan bien en tus brazos? – El ojiazul frunció el ceño, lentamente quedándose quieto entre los brazos del moreno.

-Porque desde el día en que nos conocimos estábamos destinados a hacerlo, Ciel. Un destino del que no creo que ninguno salga ventajoso pero, tenemos que intentarlo. – El menor asintió y Sebastián lo pensó por un instante. Quizás era solo producto de ese dolor de cabeza que aún le agobiaba pero, tenía que decirlo.

-No me iré a ninguna parte. – Le interrumpió el ojiazul, empujándolo a un lado. – Esperaré por ellos, si eso quieren.

-Ven conmigo, entonces. – El conde parecía confundido. - ¿Escaparías conmigo?

Ciel le miró de reojo. – No sé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Empaca tus cosas y márchate conmigo. – El menor le miró, como pidiendo una mejor explicación. – Márchate como si mañana fueras a regresar. Lleva solo lo necesario y ven conmigo.

Ciel sintió un poco de miedo ante esa mirada borgoña. - ¿Sin decirle a nadie?

-A nadie. Nos perderemos de todo y de todos. – Musitó el moreno. - ¿Estarías dispuesto a confiar en mí?

No lo estaba pero, sabía que deseaba estar con él más que nada. Asintió. – De acuerdo, Sebastián. Déjame alistar mis cosas.

-Estaré esperando por ti a las ocho de la noche en la estación del tren. – Ciel tragó en seco ante ese enunciado pero, asintió. – A las ocho de la noche estaré ahí, Sebastián.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Whatsername-Sama: **Jajaja, nooo no quiero matarte.. XDD pero sí, se irán juntos y.. ahí está la cosa, Sebastián sigue siendo propiedad de Verónica.. habrá que ver qué puede más en él.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

**Dix Love:** Así es! Un amor como el de ellos, fuera de lo que cualquier estándar social acepta simplemente puede ser así, escapando.. DD: y yo digo que ya pronto sabrás de quién está enamorada Elizabeth muajaja.. xDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Charles Grey - Perrible:** No te preocupes, así pasa.. XDD y ¿sí? wii.. emoción para mí haber logrado atraparte créeme y pues, sí, es verdaderamente difícil que ellos dos vayan a conseguir estar juntos así sin hacer mayor cosa..DD: Somos dos a odiar a Verónica, quien por cierto, está basada en alguien de la vida real.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**AbSe:** Hola! Y por qué no querías aparecerte? Ya no me quieres ni hablar? jajajaj.. :DD Y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo.. Y siii.. ya se puede ver que Verónica va a meterse en esto.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Katha Phantomhive: (1)** Hola! Ya no pensaba seguir escribiendo pero, bueno, extrañaba el fandom de Kuro y comencé otra vez.. :DD **(2)** Estúpido y sensual vendedor, jajaja.. XDD Es que solo Sebastián sabe vender hasta agua en el mar.. jajaja.. **(3)** A Sebastián le gusta muchísimo Ciel pero, bah.. no le es fácil oponerse a las órdenes de su ama.. Ciel por su parte siente demasiada "tentación" por las cosas nuevas que le ofrece el moreno..** (5)**Sebastián no puede evitar seguir sus impulsos "demoníacos" por así decirlo, a pesar de querer a Ciel, el poder del contrato sobre él es lo bastante fuerte aún..** (6)**Síii sé que te dejé con la duda en el capítulo anterior, pero ya en este las cosas comienzan a aclararse y a ponerse peor a la vez.. Por lo que veo eres otra más del club que odia a Ash hahaha.. es que es imposible soportar a ese sujeto y pues, como Sebastián ya no les está sirviendo bien.. tanto él como Verónica quieren "hacerlo a un lado" por decirlo elegantemente.. XDD **(7)** jajaja siii los sentimientos ocultos a la fuerza que irradian ambos son particulares pero, esperemos sea suficiente para que estén juntos.. XDD Lo sé, yo también odio a Verónica.. DD: Muchas gracias por leer toda la historia hasta este punto y gracias por los reviews, me alegro que te esté gustando.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

El viento helado le golpeaba el rostro sin cesar. Sin duda, el invierno se hacía cada día más cercano si no es que ya estaban viviéndolo. Eran aún los últimos días de noviembre. Sin embargo, aquel día seguro pasaría a la historia en su mente.

Ciel suspiró. Su capa negra y su sombrero de copa no eran suficientes ya para alejarle del frío. Seguro debió ponerse uno de los abrigos que empacó pero, todo fue tan rápido. Tanto, que cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba uno, ya lo tenía empacado todo en las maletas.

No obstante, Ciel no había conseguido escapar de casa desapercibido. Su mayordomo Tanaka le sorprendió haciendo las maletas y, enseguida se acercó a preguntarle, como quien no quería entrometerse en el asunto, la verdad no lo había hecho.

"¿Viajará, joven amo?" Le preguntó el anciano, ajustando sus gafas.

"Solo un par de semanas. Iré a la provincia. Su Majestad me lo ha ordenado."

Tanaka retrocedió y sonrió. "Imagino que su Majestad sabrá del reciente milagro ocurrido en usted. "

"No lo sé." Respondió el ojiazul, y eso era cierto. Sebastián nunca le dijo nada sobre eso. "Pero, ya que puedo hacer esto solo, prefiero que sea así. No quiero ponerte en ningún problema, Tanaka. Después de todo, necesito a alguien que se quede a cargo de la fábrica." Mencionó, recordando el hecho que su fábrica "Funtom Co.", necesitaba de la mano del mayordomo más que él mismo.

"Entiendo. Funtom es prioridad." Dijo el mayordomo. "Sin embargo, si usted llegase a necesitar algo, no dude en llamarme, señor. Inmediatamente haré todo para hacérselo llegar."

Ciel esbozó una media sonrisa a forma de agradecimiento. "Gracias, Tanaka." Aunque sabía que no debía llamar al mayordomo en la medida de lo posible. La reina podía enterarse y de alguna forma seguirle la pista. "Aunque llevaré suficiente dinero." Y al decir "suficiente", el ojiazul realmente lo consideraba de esa forma. "Algo más, Tanaka…" El mayordomo le prestó total atención. "No puedes decirle a nadie hacia dónde voy, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No se preocupe, amo. Nadie va a saberlo." El hombre apoyó entonces una mano en el hombro del pensativo Ciel.

Pero Ciel no dijo ni una sola palabra más, terminó de hacer sus maletas y, sin decirle a nadie, Tanaka las llevó al carruaje y, luego, le llevó hasta la estación del tren.

-Veo que has llegado antes que yo. – Musitó la voz del moreno en su oído. El ojiazul no se sobresaltó, ya esperaba su llegada.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de este viaje, Sebastián? – Preguntó Ciel. – No me he negado pero, no significa que confíe del todo en ti. Sin embargo, quiero llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto.

Sebastián se llevó una mano a la sien y sonrió. – No, Ciel. Simplemente he querido que nos marchemos, tal y como lo deseé en un principió pero, dudaba mucho que quisieras venir conmigo. ¡Ah! – Gimió por lo bajo. Una punzada se había hecho presente en su cabeza y, esa migraña que le atormentaba desde algunas horas atrás.

-¿Estás bien? – El ojiazul olvidó por completo lo que preguntaba. Dedicándose únicamente al moreno en ese instante. – ¿Los… Los demonios también padecen de jaquecas? – Dijo dubitativo.

-No usualmente. – El moreno cerró los ojos por un instante, frunciendo el ceño y esperando a que el dolor remitiera. – Pero, puede suceder en ciertas ocasiones.

-¿Seguro podrás viajar? – El menor parecía preocupado.

-No creas que lograrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente. – Añadió el mayor, sonriendo. – Olvídalo es una cosa de nada, se irá pronto.

Abordaron el tren.

Sebastián intentaba pensar en otra cosa pero, su migraña empeoraba mucho a momentos. Sentía como si le estuvieran partiendo la cabeza en dos pero, justo cuando creía que era serio, comenzaba a remitir lentamente, dándole unos minutos de alivio. Se recostó en el asiento del vagón y miró al ojiazul, estaba profundamente dormido.

Sonrió.

-Ciel… - Susurró al oído del menor. Éste se removió ligeramente. – ¿No se suponía que estabas vigilándome?

-Estoy vigilándote. – Murmuró el ojiazul en medio de sus sueños. – Es solo que te hago creer que estoy dormido.

Sebastián rió pero, muy bajo porque no quería despertarlo completamente. De repente, le sucedió algo que nunca antes había sentido. Todo parecía dar vueltas, se sentía increíblemente mareado y, le era difícil concentrar la vista en un solo punto.

-Ciel… - Dijo nuevamente, pero, esta vez su tono de voz era distinto.

El ojiazul se despertó y se giró para verle de cerca. - ¿Qué pasa, Sebastián?

-No sé. – Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano. – Me siento mareado.

-Seguro es el movimiento del tren. – Comentó Ciel, pensando en lo que era normal para un humano.

-Créeme, eso no es normal para mí. – Gimió por lo bajo pero, aún así, el ojiazul le escuchó. Durante sus años de ceguera desarrolló mucho sus otros sentidos.

-¿No quieres tomar algo o tal vez recostarte? Pagué un vagón-dormitorio para ambos, pensando en viaje largo.

-No. No es normal para mí dormir. – Respondió el moreno, orgulloso. Ciel se encogió de hombros. – Si necesitas algo, dime. Tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti.

-Solo te necesito a ti. – Murmuró Sebastián, tomando el rostro el ojiazul con ambas manos y besándolo suavemente.

-No hagas eso. – Susurró el menor. – Sabes que no soy bueno resistiéndome a ti.

El moreno suspiró en medio del beso. – Tampoco es fácil para mí. Esta es la primera vez que siento la necesidad de hacer esto.

Ciel acarició el rostro de Sebastián, estaba más tibio que de costumbre pero, supuso que se trataba simplemente del momento. – ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-No lo sé. Pero, hace que todo mi ser se revuelva y quiera estar contigo. – Sebastián se sintió mejor en ese momento, como si Ciel pudiera ayudar a su problema en mucha parte. – Ven, hágamos algo común como cenar juntos.

-¿Cenar? - El ojiazul se quedó sorprendido de la propuesta.

-Claro. Es algo que podemos hacer mientras estamos en este tren, ¿no?

Ciel asintió. – Sí. Además, me gustaría mucho saber qué come un demonio de cena.

-De hecho, no necesito de la comida humana pero, mmm… se puede decir que me gusta bastante comerla.

-Bien. Escoge algo para mí entonces. – Le invitó el ojiazul, mientras se ponía de pie. El moreno se quitó el abrigo negro que llevaba y, Ciel se extrañó un poco porque estaba comenzando a hacer bastante frío pero, nuevamente, imaginó que eran cosas de demonios.

Salieron de su pequeño espacio en el tren y se dirigieron al vagón-comedor. El lugar estaba tapizado por una alfombra blanca con dibujos rojos que intentaban parecer elegantes pero, distaban bastante de serlo. Estaba abarrotado de pequeñas mesas, cuadradas y sujetas a las orillas del vagón o, redondas y sujetas al suelo del vagón. Claro, tenía que ser así porque ¿de qué otra forma se sostendría algo en medio de ese sube y baja?

Sebastián se sentó en una de las mesas cuadradas y Ciel le imitó, sentándose frente a él. El moreno olisqueó a su alrededor. - ¿Qué te parecería si comiéramos unos muslos de pavo horneados? Hasta donde puedo oler parecen estar excelentes.

El ojiazul se concentró en el aroma. – Sí, huele delicioso. Deberíamos cenar eso.

El moreno hizo un gesto a uno de los meseros, quien se abrió paso como si estuviera automatizado para hacerlo. - ¿En qué les puedo servir, caballeros? – Preguntó, sacando su libreta.

-Queremos dos cenas de muslos de pavo. – Dijo Sebastián, Ciel solo asintió.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió el mesero. - ¿Bebidas?

-Una botella de vino Shiraz. – Dijo el ojiazul esta vez. – Y dos copas.

Sebastián se quedó sorprendido y, justo cuando el mesero se marchó no pudo evitar preguntar. - ¿Por qué has ordenado un vino tan costoso?

-Porque estoy celebrando algo contigo, ¿o no? – Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

El mayor sonrió también. – Claro, no había pensado en eso así. – Sin embargo, su sonrisa se cortó en ese instante. La jaqueca le estaba regresando y más fuerte que antes.

-¿Te volvió el dolor de cabeza? – Preguntó el ojiazul, preocupado. Sebastián iba a decirle que sí, y que estaba aún peor que antes pero, en ese momento el mesero regresó con la cena para ambos. El hombre servía y, Ciel le esquivó, estaba seguro de haber visto al moreno apretar los ojos por el dolor pero, cuando finalmente se las arregló para verle, Sebastián se veía bien.

-No. Estoy bien. – Dijo, tomando la botella de vino, descorchándola y sirviendo sendas copas. – Por una exitosa huída. – Musitó, guiñando un ojo al menor, mientras alzaba una de las copas.

Ciel alzó la otra. – Por una exitosa huída contigo, Sebastián Michaelis.

-¿Puedo besarte? – Preguntó el moreno, dejando la copa de vino de lado y, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

El menor miró en derredor. – La gente está mirando. – Musitó, observando a todas las personas, quienes alumbradas por las luces de las tantas velas que habían en el comedor, cenaban alrededor de ellos.

-Si la gente no nos viera, ¿me dejarías besarte? – El demonio no se daría por vencido fácilmente.

Ciel suspiró. – Si consigues que la gente no nos vea. – Le retó. - ¿Puede un demonio hacer algo tan complicado como ocultarse de cien pares de ojos a la vez?

Sebastián arqueó una ceja, entregándole una sonrisa sensual, le dio otro trago a la copa y el ojiazul pensó que lo había dejado por la paz. Entonces, dejó la copa y chaqueó los dedos, todas las velas se apagaron a la voluntad del moreno. Un grito inundó el comedor. Ciel rió, sientiendo como su rostro era sujetado y sus labios besados a gusto. - ¿Qué sería de un demonio si no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo como esto? – Musitó contra los labios del menor.

-No sería el demonio por el que hago lo que sea. – Respondió Ciel, correspondiendo el beso gustoso. Luego se separaron y, Sebastián volvió a chasquear los dedos. La gente dejo de gritar y, ellos por poco no pueden contener la risa al ver como habían quedado algunos platos en el suelo, producto de un par de histéricos que salieron corriendo.

-Así que haces lo que sea por mí, ¿eh? – Inquirió el demonio, nuevamente acomodado en su sitio.

-Digamos. – Respondió el ojiazul, bajando la vista hacia su cena.

-Solo existe una manera de comer esto, señor conde. – Dijo el moreno, tomando el muslo con la mano y por el hueso. Enseguida, le dio una mordida y, Ciel le miró divertido.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió, incrédulo de la forma en que faltaría a toda etiqueta. Tomó el muslo y lo mordió. Estaba delicioso. Nunca antes había comido un muslo de pavo pues, a los nobles como él usualmente les servían unas rebanadas de pechuga, para evitar que se ensuciaran o que tuvieran un problema para comer como lo había tenido él un segundo atrás.

-Delicioso, ¿no crees? – Sebastián mordía el muslo una y otra vez, disfrutando de la suavidad de la carne.

-Lo está. Nunca antes comí algo así. – Admitió el menor. Dedicándose a comer a prisa. No quería que pasara alguien que le conociera y lo viera comiendo así.

-Cuando termines iremos a ver algo que llamó mi atención cuando abordamos. – Dijo el moreno entre bocado y bocado.

-¿Qué harás esta vez? ¿Apagarás el tren para que podamos hacerlo entre la leña? – Tildo con sarcasmo el ojiazul.

-Podría pero, no, será algo que te gustará.

-Estás loco. – Dijo Ciel pero, tenía que aceptar que nunca se había divertido en la forma que lo hacía hoy.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Ah! – Gimió el ojiazul. - ¡Sebastián estás aplastándome!

-Espera… ¡Ah! Solo un poco más y alcanzo. – Jadeó el moreno. -¡Ahh ya lo alcancé!

-Vaya… - Suspiró Ciel aún cansado. – Fue difícil.

-Todo sea porque podamos robar estos chocolates. – Dijo Sebastián, sonriendo mientras entregaba al menor la bandeja, que había tomado, en sus manos.

Ciel llevó uno a su boca. – Verdaderamente están deliciosos. – Lo llevó a llenar su mejilla en el interior, haciéndole ver como un niño.

-Lo ves, te lo dije. ¡Yo vi cuando los estaban subiendo abordo! – Exclamó el moreno, quien ahora retrocedía para que Ciel pudiese salir del pequeño hueco en un vagón-bodega en el que se hallaban metidos ahora junto a una enorme armazón de metal cargada de bandejas con chocolates.

-Increíbles. – Asintió el ojiazul, comiendo otro más. Sebastián también tomó otro pero, justo antes de comerlo la punzada volvió a su cabeza.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir. – Musitó, agarrando su cabeza.

-¿Dormir? ¿No dijiste que los demonios no dormían? – Ciel dejó la bandeja de chocolates y se dirigió al mayor. – Sebastián, ¿otra vez te sientes mal?

Esta vez, Sebastián no quiso continuar mintiendo. – Sí. Me siento muy mal. La migraña está empeorando y, me siento mareado.

Ciel llevó una mano a su frente y la colocó en ella, a forma de ver si el demonio tenía alta la temperatura. De inmediato la retiró. - ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

El moreno se tocó él mismo el rostro y asintió. – Sí, es extraño. Aunque a veces los demonios somos suceptibles a ciertos tipos de gripes.

-¿Gripe? Creía que nunca enfermaban.

-Casi nunca pero, puede suceder. – Gimió, el dolor se estaba haciendo agudo y sentía el cuerpo muy cansado.

-Vamos. Iremos a dormir. – Ciel ofreció un hombro a Sebastián y, contrario a su forma de comportarse, el moreno admitió el contacto y lo agradeció.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Llegaron al vagón-dormitorio. En él habían varias divisiones y en cada una había una cama litera. Ciel hubiera preferido una en la que pudiera dormir junto al moreno pero, al ver que no se la ofrecían los vendedores de boletos, tampoco quiso ser quien preguntara por tal cosa.

Nomás llegaron y Sebastián se dirigió a la litera de abajo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No se sentía siquiera animado a subir una distancia tan corta como la que le separaba de la cama superior.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Le preguntó Ciel y, él sintió que le clavaban una aguja en la cabeza. Negó con un gesto y, de inmediato, se metió en la cama y se hundió entre las mantas. Tenía mucho frío, él, que había pasado inviernos terribles sin sentir siquiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Ciel le vio cubrirse hasta la barbilla y, le cubrió con una manta más. Le miró con algo de preocupación pero, Sebastián no parecía alarmado cuando le dijo que a veces los demonios contraían ciertos tipos de gripe, así que tal vez no fuera algo tan serio.

Fue hasta las cosas que, había ordenado fueran llevada a su pequeña habitación, y sacó un libro. Aún era temprano para dormir, por lo que leería un poco. Se trataba de un libro sobre criaturas mitológicas que encontró en la biblioteca que fuera de su padre. Quería aprender más cosas sobre el moreno sin que éste se enterara.

Sebastián se quejó y, Ciel de inmediato fue a verle pero, se encontró con el moreno que ya dormía. El menor acercó su rostro al de Sebastián, rozando su nariz contra la piel suave y perfecta del moreno. – No puedo evitarlo, Sebastián, te amo. Ya te lo dije una vez y, no volveré a repetirlo porque sé que tú no eres capaz de sentir nada. No creo que me hagas daño pero, tampoco creo que un demonio pueda sentir algo más allá de la lástima o del placer.

-Mentira. – Musitó Sebastián, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al ojiazul. - ¿Crees que rompería un contrato de hace siete generaciones por alguien que no valiera la pena? – Miró hacia el libro que el menor sostenía en una mano. – Hay cosas que los libros no dicen. Cuando mi ama rompa el contrato conmigo porque éste se haya incumplido, yo deberé ir al inframundo y pagar el precio que me sea impuesto por mis superiores.

-Se parece mucho a la pregunta que siempre haces cuando compran uno de tus artículos. – Ciel se sentó en la orilla de la camita y besó al moreno, lenta y suavemente, sintiendo como sus belfos se unían y rozaban contra los del mayor. - ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar por mí?

Sebastián cerró los ojos, entregándose al beso. – Daría el resto de mi existencia. Podrían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran. – Susurró contra los labios del menor.

-No sé porqué me gusta tanto creer cada cosa que dices. – El moreno lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo más profundamente, explorando la cavidad bucal del ojiazul con su lengua. Sus labios estaban tan fríos o posiblemente los de él estan hirviendo por causa de sus malestares.

-He dejado todo por ti, Ciel.

-Igual, igual. – Respondió el menor, besándolo unos instantes más. – Ahora debes descansar. Según me dijiste, mañana llegaremos. Y ya quiero ver todo el lugar.

-Ahhh… vaya, vaya. Eres muy impaciente. – Bromeó el mayor. – Mañana estaré bien, lo verás.

Ciel le acarició la frente, echando hacia atrás los mechones de cabello que le caían a los lados del rostro. La temperatura aún le parecía que estaba elevada, sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada más.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**AbSe:** Hola! Y wow hoy sí que lo has leído rápido.. :DD Oh Cielos! XDD ¿Quieres que Sebastián se convierta en humano? jajajaj, ¿te lo imaginas? No podría hacer nada y Ciel tendría que empezar a hacer las cosas por él mismo.. XDD Amo tus deducciones, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez en algún momento pase.. XDD Gracias por el review y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.. :DD

**Sakurita-chan03897: **Me alegro mucho por ti.. :DD Es genial que vayas a graduarte en tan poco tiempo y, no te preocupes que puedes seguir la historia después.. :DD Y pues, lo que Verónica le dio a Sebastián aún es un secreto pero, ya en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán muajaja.. Espero que puedas leerlo y suerte con eso de la tesis.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Lau:** jajajaja siii que se quede gay.. XDD espera, ¿quién de los dos? XDD Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.. :DD

**Katha Phantomhive:** Sí! Se fueron juntos y, debo decir que disfruté mucho escribiendo esa escena del comedor. Era una escena que traía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca había encontrado una historia en la que realmente coincidiera.. :DD Y todos odiamos a Verónica no te preocupes, jajaja eres una más para el club.. XDD Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro muchísimo que esta historia te haga sentir así de emocionada para mí también es una emoción que ustedes se sientan así.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Dix Love:** En cambio yo hoy estoy aquí tarde y cayéndome del sueño pero, no quería fallar y que el capítulo no esté mañana.. xDD Y pues, pueda que en parte los malestares de Sebastián se deban a su falta de obediencia pero, créeme que no es lo único.. DD: Creo que la reina y los del inframundo tendrán la misma reacción, querer desaparecer a Sebas.. Al lugar que llevan a Ciel lo verás en este cap muajaja no diré nada.. XDD y a mí también me dio antojo de pavo y chocolates, que mal.. xDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Llegaron a la provincia en horas de la mañana. Sebastián se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior pero, Ciel temía que le estuviera ocultando algo sobre su estado de salud. Temprano le había despertado un ataque de tos del moreno.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el ojiazul cuando bajaron del tren.

-Me siento muy bien. ¿Ves? Te dije que solo se trataba de un malestar pasajero.

-Estabas tosiendo hace un rato. – Espetó el ojiazul, tomando su maleta, la cual había colocado en el suelo un momento para ponerse los guantes.

-¿Ah sí? No lo recuerdo. – El moreno intentó distraer al menor pero, él mismo sabía que algo no se encontraba bien con él. Hoy ni siquiera se había quitado los guantes porque sabía perfectamente que sus uñas se encontraban más oscuras de lo usual debido a su malestar y, podía llamar demasiado la atención de los humanos. –Ven, vamos. Quiero que lleguemos pronto a la cabaña que he conseguido.

El ojiazul sonrió, le ilusionaba imaginar el lugar a donde el moreno le llevaría aunque había algo que le preocupaba por más que quisiera dejarlo.

Tomaron su equipaje y lo llevaron hasta un carruaje que Sebastián había alquilado. Colocaron las maletas dentro del carruaje y ambos se sentaron en el asiento del frente. Ciel no quería perderse nada de la hermosa vista que se ofrecía ante ellos.

Hectáreas y hectáreas de campo, cirniéndose frente a sus pies, dibujando arbustos y árboles todo con una ligerísima capa de nieve. La primera nevada fuerte ocurriría en muy poco tiempo, eso era de esperarse. Mientras tanto, era bueno disfrutar de las últimas rosas, de los árboles con algunas hojas cafés del otoño y del pasto que comenzaba a marchitarse por el frío. Ciel sonrió, nunca había visto un paisaje tan perfecto. Más que nada, nunca había podido ver colores como aquellos.

-¿Aún falta mucho? – Preguntó el ojiazul, recostándose en el respaldo corto del asiento.

-No mucho. Llegaremos dentro de muy poco. – Sebastián giró el rostro ligeramente para ver qué cara llevaba su acompañante. - ¿Cansado?

Ciel solo bostezó y le sonrió suavemente. Su expresión era de cansancio, como alguien que ha pasado por muchas tribulaciones y finalmente tiene un instante para relajarse, para tomar un respiro. – Algo. Pero, en realidad, encuentro muy agradable este lugar.

-Silencioso, ¿no crees? – El moreno devolvió la vista al frente. El aire helado sacudía sus mechones a su antojo y al menor se le antojaba que no existía ser más hermoso que el que tenía a su lado.

-Lo es. ¿Los demonios necesitan del silencio?

-Mucho. – Sonrió. – Aunque no lo creas, vivir eternamente no es sencillo.

-Imagino que no. – Pero las palabras de Ciel se vieron interrumpidas por otro ataque de tos de Sebastián y, esta vez, el menor sabía que no estaba soñando o exagerando.

Los caballos relincharon y el carruaje casi termina tumbado. - ¡Ah! – Exclamó Ciel, al ver que Sebastián soltaba las riendas porque su tos era demasiado fuerte y no le daba tregua. El ojiazul tomó las riendas y obligó a los caballos a detenerse halándolas contra todas sus fuerzas.

Sebastián se inclinó hacia el frente. Tosiendo, sentía como su pecho vibraba con cada esfuerzo. Le dolía, aunque no quisiera decirlo, aquello le estaba doliendo demasiado. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. El menor bajó del carruaje, corrió hasta el otro lado y ayudó al moreno también.

-Sebastián, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó alarmado, al ver que el moreno apenas se detenía en pie. La tos apenas le dejaba respirar y, sus pulmones tenían intentaban obtener algo de oxígeno a toda costa. Ciel pudo ver como el guante nego de la mano que el moreno tenía contra su boca comenzaba a tornarse más oscuro. -¡Sebastián! – Alegó, halándole el brazo para ver su mano. - ¡Estás sangrando!

La tos comenzó a remitir, dejando que el moreno tomara un poco de aire. - ¿Qué? – Miró su mano.

-¿Por qué estás sangrando? ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó asustado.

Sebastián tragó en seco, llevando la otra mano a su pecho. Su corazón latía desbocado. Observó la mancha en su otra mano a la vez. – Ciel… - Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte en ese instante.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo? – El ojiazul se paró frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – Si fueses un humano diría que es… algo tan terrible como la tuberculosis.

-Es casi igual. – Musitó el moreno, cayendo en sus rodillas. – Solo existe una cosa que provoca que nuestro organismo se desgaste, sangre e incluso llegue a morir. – Ciel, quien había caído de rodillas al suelo con él, se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse.

-No. No digas eso.

-Lo lamento, Ciel pero, lo que tengo, al parecer, es la Peste Negra.

-¡Imposible! La Peste Negra fue erradicada de Europa en la época de su Majestad, Enrique VIII. – Espetó el ojiazul, acariciando las mejillas del moreno. Estaban hirviendo, aún a través de sus guantes podía sentir como el calor emanaba sin cesar.

-La Peste Negra no puede ser erradicada de nosotros los demonios, Ciel. – Se giró para no ver al menor, aunque lo disfrazó sujetándose de la base del carruaje. El mareo volvió en ese momento, obligándolo a inclinarse. – Hmm… - Se quejó.

Ciel miró hacia todas partes. Estaban en medio de la nada y Sebastián estaba hirviendo en fiebre literalmente. – Sube y dime hacia donde debo dirigirme.

-No. Espera. Yo lo haré. – El moreno abrazó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, los escalofríos habían vuelto y sentía como si todo dentro de él temblara. Nunca había sentido un frío igual.

El ojiazul le obligó a girarse y le abrazó, haciendo que Sebastián se inclinara ligeramente. – Tranquilo.

-Vete. – Musitó con voz trémula. – Te devolveré a la estación del tren y, podrás volver a casa.

-¡No quiero volver ahí! – Por primera vez, el menor le gritó realmente fuerte. - ¿Por qué siempre me alejas? ¡Todo el tiempo estás buscando una justificación para que no esté contigo!

-¡No lo entiendes, Ciel! – Gritó el moreno y, el ojiazul le propinó una cachetada. Los anillos que llevaba puestos encima de los guantes dejaron una marca en la mejilla del moreno.

-¡Basta! – Espetó. Las lágrimas amenazon con salir y, Ciel hizo todo para que el aire frío le diera en el rostro y las hiciera retroceder pero, ya no fue posible. – Todo el mundo me deja atrás… ¿No lo ves? Siempre me dicen que no puedo hacer esto y lo otro por mil y una razones. Primero lo achacaban a mi ceguera y, ¿ahora qué? – Limpió las lágrimas de inmediato pero, era tarde, el demonio lo había visto.

-Perdóname. – Dijo, abrazando al ojiazul contra su pecho, dejándole sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y la textura de su abrigo negro de gabardina. – He sido un idiota. Tú has decidido estar conmigo y, yo no quiero desaprovechar eso.

-Lamento haberte golpeado. – Susurró el menor, levantando la vista y encontrándose con ese rostro perfecto al que amaba y que ahora llevaba una marca roja en la mejilla gracias a él. – No debí hacerlo.

-No te preocupes. – Sonrió, tomando aire lentamente para poder continuar manteniéndose en pie y evitar otro ataque de tos. Su garganta aún se sentía hervir y la migraña estaba volviendo, peor aún que la noche anterior. – He sido un sirviente toda mi vida. Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

-No eres mi sirviente. – Murmuró el ojiazul, acariciando sus cabellos azabaches. – Eres la persona que amo y, no te quiero ver pensando que morirás o algo parecido, porque ¡yo no lo permitiré!

Sebastián sonrió, retiró sus guantes y acarició el rostro de Ciel. – Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta porqué quise estar contigo. Pero, temo que te suceda algo malo a ti por estar conmigo.

Ciel entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente al moreno. - ¿La reina te hizo esto?

El moreno empezó a toser una vez más. – Creo… que… sí… - Decía en medio del ataque de tos.

El ojiazul miró al horizonte, el aire le pegó en el rostro con fuerza. Se estaba haciendo más frío y, lo mejor era llevar al moreno pronto a un lugar cerrado. – Vamos, sube. – Le ordernó, abriendo la puerta del carruaje. Sebastián le miró inseguro pero, su tos se estaba poniendo peor y, terminó por acceder. - ¿Cómo llego a la cabaña?

-Cruza este bosque. – Dijo el demonio, su voz estaba cambiando por los efectos de la enfermedad. Era más grave y se escuchaba forzada. Su pecho se estaba comenzando a congestionar.

Ciel asintió, sacando una manta de su maleta. – Cúbrete con esto. Yo te llevaré a salvo. Lo juro.

El mayor se recostó en el asiento del carruaje y se cubrió con la manta. Se sentía fatal. El colmo era que el lugar donde Ciel le golpeó estaba punzándole. Pero, en medio de eso, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca nadie le había importado lo que sucediera con él. Desabotonó su camisa y pudo ver el símbolo que su ama tenía marcado en su pecho. Solo se podía ver cuando ella le ordenaba algo y, la orden de matar a Ciel seguía ahí. El símbolo seguía tan marcado en su piel que parecía estar pintado.

Entonces sintió el tirón de los caballos al jalar el carruaje. Ciel se había puesto en marcha. El ojiazul, fuera de la calidez del carruaje se dio cuenta de lo irreal que le parecía el mundo desde que podía ver. El único que le hacía ver el mundo de otra forma era él. Golpeó a los caballos con las riendas para que fueran más aprisa. La noche estaba comenzando a caer, él se moría de hambre y Sebastián no resistiría demasiado en el frío que se avecinaba con la fiebre que tenía.

El bosque se abrió frente a él en ese momento. El lugar le erizaba hasta la última fibra, incluso los caballos se mostraban nerviosos. ¿Sería que un demonio gustaba de vivir en un lugar así? Esperaba que no y, le consolaba el que Sebastián dijera que tenía que cruzarlo, no quedarse ahí.

Los árboles parecían tener vida con sus ramas ligeramente caídas, el moho que crecía a sus costados, entrecerrándose el camino por las ramas, concediéndole al sitio un aspecto tétrico. Sin embargo, Ciel no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, apretó los dientes y, obligó a los caballos a dejar de galopar y andar por el lugar a un paso más lento. De lo contrario, podían terminar volcando, sobre todo con tanta rama y hoja seca en el suelo.

Se aferró al abrigo que llevaba puesto. Estaba haciendo más frío y su único consuelo era el de soplar su propio aliento sobre sus manos enguatadas.

El moreno desde el interior veía como dejaban árboles atrás, paisaje atrás y se adentraban cada vez más en ese bosque. Se envolvió hasta el mentón con la manta. Tenía frío, demasiado frío y se sentía cada vez más débil. No obstante, no se atrevía a decirle nada a Ciel. Él era el único consuelo del menor y, no sería justo para él. Nada era justo en realidad.

El bosque comenzó a tornarse más espeso. Ciel apenas divisaba por dónde guiar a los caballos. Todo el tiempo sentía que chocarían contra algo. El ojiazul bostezó, también estaba cansado y, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Recordó la cena que habían tenido con el moreno la noche anterior. Nunca había estado en una cena tan informal y, a la vez tan hermosa.

Su corazón se aceleraba a momentos, sentía que llevaba horas metido ahí. Tenía demasiado miedo de perderse en ese bosque. ¿Qué haría entonces para ayudar a Sebastián? ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo! Cerró los ojos. Desde que recuperó la vista aquél era un problema, tenía momentos en los que sentía pánico por lo que veía. Se forzó a abrirlos nuevamente y, entonces, vio el final del bosque. ¿Cómo sería el lugar al que llegaría?

Cerró los ojos una vez más, guiando a los caballos con solo escuchar sobre lo que pisaban. Y, una vez más se obligó a abrirlos. – Vaya.

El lugar frente a él era absolutamente hermoso. Quizás más que el donde había estado antes con Sebastián. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la cabaña, cuando de repente, unos brazos le rodearon por los hombros.

-Es aquella que está junto al prado. – Musitó la voz de Sebastián en su oído. Ciel podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, quizás excesiva pero tan reconfortante que el ojiazul no pudo evitar detener el carruaje, girarse y besar los belfos del moreno.

Sebastián correspondió el beso, ligeramente sorprendido. - ¿No tienes miedo de contagiarte? – Preguntó divertido.

-No. Mientras pueda saborear tus labios, no me importa nada. – Respondió el ojiazul, sientiendo la temperatura a través de ese beso. Un extremo de la manta que cubría a Sebastián rozó su rostro cuando éste lo sujeto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Entraron a la cabaña. Ciel la miraba con ojos curiosos. Nunca antes había estado en una, al menos no para vivir. Tenía una pequeña chimenea en lo que podría ser la sala, había una cómoda, dos sillones y una pequeña mesa de madera cruda. Nada realmente refinado pero, qué acogedora se le antojaba. En la cocina la parte central la ocupaba una enorme estufa de leña y una mesa con algunas sillas alrededor.

-Las habitaciones están arriba. – Musitó el demonio, señalando la escalera que conducía al segundo nivel.

Ciel asintió y ambos subieron. Miró a su alrededor pero, no había mucho. Es más, no había más que una habitación. En ella, una cama grande, una cómoda y una mesita de noche era todo. - ¿Habitaciones? – Dijo el ojiazul en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, pensé que te gustaría compartirla conmigo. – Habló el moreno en una voz que muy pocos reconocerían como quejumbrosa pero, Ciel lo sabía. – Ahora si lo prefieres, ahí está el baño y puedes dormir en él. El ojiazul sonrió y le hizo una mueca.

Sebastián se sentó en la cama y suspiró. El menor supo que las cosas seguían mal.

-¿Tan mal te sientes? – El ojiazul se acercó y palpó la frente del moreno. – Tienes mucha fiebre. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algo de agua y un paño?

-Hay un pozo atrás de la cabaña. Los paños y la ropa de cama están en aquella cómoda. – Musitó el demonio, señalando el mueble. – Pero, no te preocupes por mí. Se me va a pasar.

Ciel le entregó una mueca de disgusto. – Si se te fuese a pasar no te habrías alarmado tanto. – Le empujó en la cama y, Sebastián obedeció y se recostó sin decir nada. - ¿Por qué me mientes?

-No te miento. Solamente no quiero darte más problemas. – Se acurrucó en la cama, así vestido como estaba y se cubrió con la manta. – Dame media hora y bajaré a cocinarte la cena. Lo prometo.

-No, déjalo así. No tengo hambre. – Mintió el ojiazul, considerando que tal vez debió desayunar más esa mañana antes de bajarse del tren. Se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda. – Si necesitas algo me llamas. Sebastián asintió, con los ojos ya cerrados.

Ciel bajó al primer piso otra vez y miró a su alrededor. ¿Habría algo de comer que no él pudiese preparar? Entró en la cocina y continuó con su inspección. Había un canasto de verduras sobre la mesa. También estaba un costal de harina, algunos huevos, unas botellas de leche, unas especias y un poco de manteca. Claramente, el moreno tenía quién abasteciera su pequeña cabaña con alimentos. El ojiazul se inclinó a pensar que era parte del servicio de algún vecino, con quien Sebastián quisiera parecer humano en lo posible.

-Una sopa. – Musitó el ojiazul para sí. – Sebastián se sentiría mejor con eso pero, ¿cómo se cocina la sopa?

Se acercó al canasto de las verduras y escogió algunas. Dos papas, unos tomates, dos zanahorias. Tampoco quería utilizar todas las verduras porque algo le decía que el invierno vendría de forma cruda y él no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse ahí.

Luego salió y fue a traer una balde de agua al pozo. Aquello sería un triunfo para el menor, quien nunca antes realizó una tarea doméstica.

-¡Nghhh! – Gemía, mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la cuerda para sacar el balde lleno de agua. Con éste serían cuatro. Los sacaba, los llevaba adentro y los vaciaba en un balde más grande. Sentía que los brazos iban a caérsele pero, necesitaba tener agua suficiente para él y para Sebastián.

Cuando llevó el último balde y lo vació, se dejó caer en el suelo. El cuerpo completo parecía dolerle ya. Sin embargo, ahora que había comenzado no se quedaría a la mitad. Se puso de pie y volvió a la mesa en donde dejó las verduras. Necesitaría un cuchillo. Buscó a su alrededor y, cuando encontró uno fue de inmediato hacia ellas. - ¿Qué tan difícil podrá ser? – Se preguntó, tomando una de las zanahorias.

Deslizó el cuchillo sobre ella, tratando de pelarla. Bard, su cocinero, hacía esto todo el tiempo y por lo que sabía, no era demasiado listo. ¿Será que Sebastián podría comerla con cáscara? Se rió ante ese pensamiento.

El moreno descendió las escaleras en ese momento y le encontró pelando la verdura. Rió por lo bajo, oculto al lado de la puerta de la cocina. Si Ciel continuaba pelando esa pobre zanahoria quedaría reducida al tamaño de un palillo de dientes. El menor dejaba la mitad de la verdura en la cáscara.

-¿Puedo ayudar? – Preguntó, entrando.

-¿Sebastián? ¡Se suponía que estabas descansando! – Protestó el menor, girándose con el cuchillo empuñado en una mano y la zanahoria en la otra.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – Inquirió con gesto inocente. - ¿Podría al menos encender el fuego antes de irme?

A eso Ciel no iba a negarse. Suficiente había tenido con la cargada del agua para cargar leña, todo en un mismo día. – No quiero que te vayas y, agradecería si pudieras encender el fuego. Está haciendo mucho frío y no es bueno para ti.

Sebastián tosió y asintió. El ojiazul ya se arrepentía de haberle pedido que lo hiciera pero, antes que pudiera decirle algo, el moreno ya se encontraba de pie junto a la estufa. Ciel sabía que parecía algo increíble pero, la leña ardió al simple toque de los dedos del demonio. No cabía duda, Sebastián estaba hecho de algo contra lo que los humanos nunca podrían competir.

Después se dirigió a la cómoda, sacó otro cuchillo y enseguida comenzó a pelar los demás vegetales. Las papas y los tomates parecían ser mantequilla entre sus manos, deslizándose fácil y grácilmente. Ciel le miró con una sonrisa. Le encantaba, todo de ese demonio le encantaba.

El ojiazul colocó una jarrilla con agua en la estufa y luego, juntos, echaron todas las verduras en una olla y vaciaron el agua caliente sobre ellas. Las colocaron en la estufa y Sebastián la sazonó con algunas de las especias.

Ciel aspiró el aroma que venía de la olla. Bien pudiera ser que él tuviera demasiada hambre pero, la sopa se le antojó exquisita. Sebastián colocó dos platos hondos en la mesa, dos cucharas y unas servilletas. El demonio era mucho más simple que cualquiera de sus sirvientes y eso le gustaba.

Se sentaron a comer. Sebastián se veía mejor, seguramente el calor de la estufa le había ayudado con sus escalofríos, aunque Ciel temía que la fiebre empeorara.

-Está deliciosa. – Dijo, comiendo con enormes cucharadas de su plato. – Yo nunca hubiera podido lograr algo así.

-Bueno, yo tampoco sabía cocinar hace algunos años. – El moreno comía lentamente. Ciel imaginó que era porque así como no necesitaba de la comida humana, probablemente tampoco sintiera hambre. – Me tomó mucho tiempo cocinar como ustedes los humanos. – Sonrió.

-¿Existe algo que no sepas hacer? – Bromeó Ciel, sorbiendo la sopa sin querer. – Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. No tengo pasión por la etiqueta, además estamos solos. – Comió un poco más. – Y sí, existía algo que no podía hacer. Aprendí hace muy poco. – Le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Ciel se quedó en silencio, simplemente correspondiendo la sonrisa con otra.

-¿Sabes lo que es? – Preguntó el moreno.

El ojiazul deseaba responder pero, se detenía. Si decía algo que no fuese así, solo se pondría en evidencia frente al mayor. – No.

-Aprendí lo que es tener sentimientos por alguien. – Dejó el plato al lado y estiró el brazo para alcanzar la mano de Ciel. – Y solo lo aprendí contigo, Ciel.

Ciel tomó su mano y sonrió. – Yo también aprendí lo que era tener sentimientos por alguien contigo. – Levantó la vista y su sonrisa se borró por completo. La marca que había dejado en el rostro del moreno se estaba volviendo morada. – Espera. – Soltó su mano y fue a su lado. - ¿Qué hice? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el moreno al ver que Ciel tocaba su mejilla y ésta ardía al contacto de su mano.

-De- dejé una marca en tu rostro. ¡Perdóname, Sebastián! ¡No he querido hacerlo! – Se disculpaba el ojiazul y, Sebastián no atinó a hacer otra cosa que levantarse y buscar un espejo.

Examinó la marca con cuidado. Le había pasado otras veces pero, muy pocas. Su piel no debería sufrir heridas por mucho tiempo. Sobre todo una como esa, que sino sangraba, era porque su coagulación aún era buena pero, estaba húmeda por la sangre y el plasma. Deslizó la mano en su costado limpiando la mano en su ropa y, el dolor de tocar esa parte de su cuerpo también le hizo gemir.

-¿También te duele ahí? – Preguntó el ojiazul, acercándose a él.

-Sí pero, seguro no es nada. – Dijo el moreno. Sin embargo, Ciel no aceptó un no y de inmediato abrió su abrigo y luego, los botones de su camisa.

Lo que vio le hizo retroceder, sorprendido y alarmado. – Ahí tienes otra herida igual.

Sebastián se abotonó la camisa deprisa. Él conocía ese síntoma y, era terriblemente grave.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**AbSe:** Jajaja, pobre Sebastián.. XDD La verdad es que ahora él es más latoso que Ciel.. XDD Y pues, pueda ser que tenga que regresar al lado de Verónica en algún momento pero, lo que pasa en el capítulo de hoy cambiará muchos de sus problemas.. :DD Espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Plop: **Realmente que hoy sí has pasado solo como un fantasma.. XDD Y... mmm... pueda que Sebastián muera jajajaj, nooo.. solo lo digo por asustarte aunque ya me conoces.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Dix Love:** Awww.. Me alegro muchísimo por esas buenas emociones.. :DD Y la verdad es que me encanta escribir estas historias para ustedes.. XDD Sin importar si me desvelo ni nada jajaja.. :DD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y, muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**Mi-Chan:** Aquí está ya la continuación! :DD Lamento haberte dejado en suspenso pero, bueno es para que la esperes con más ansias jajaja.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Katha Phantomhive:** Hola! :DD Ninguna le vamos a permitir a Verónica matar a Sebastián! XDD Eso te lo puedo prometer.. :DD Y pues, el problema entre Sebastián y Ciel es que al moreno le cuesta ver al ojiazul como alguien que puede pelear a su lado y no solo escudarse detrás de él. Ciel está dispuesto a todo y a veces, Sebastián no lo ve. :DD Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :D

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

Le despertaron las arcadas de Sebastián. Ciel se había girado en su costado, buscando al moreno a su lado pero, éste se encontraba de rodillas, vomitando en una bacinilla que estaba sobre una silla.

-Sebastián, ¿qué te pasa? – El menor se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama para ir al lado del moreno.

-Nghhh… Nada… Nghhh… - Articulaba con dificultad, mientras esa náusea no le daba tregua a su cuerpo. – Son simples efectos de la enfermedad.

Ciel se asomó a la bacinilla mientras retiraba el cabello de Sebastián de su rostro. Abrió los ojos a más no poder. El moreno estaba vomitando sangre. – Podrás decir lo que quieras. – Dijo el ojiazul. – Pero ni siquiera en un demonio creo que esto sea algo común.

Finalmente, el moreno pudo tomar un poco de aire sin sentir el deseo de volcar el estómago. – Tengo frío. Mucho frío. – Musitó, sin responder a lo que el menor le decía.

-Déjame ayudarte. – Ciel colocó sus manos debajo de los brazos de Sebastián pero, el calor de su cuerpo le hizo retirarlas. - ¡Ah! – Era como intentar agarrar una olla de agua hirviendo. Sin embargo, se forzó a resistir el dolor y ayudo a ponerse de pie. – Siéntate.

El moreno se sentó en la cama y jadeó de dolor. Ciel no necesitó desabotonarle la camisa para ver de lo que se trataba. La marca en la tela lo evidenciaba. La herida en el abdomen de Sebastián se había reventado y estaba sangrando.

El moreno jadeó de dolor, llevándose una mano a la herida mientras se arrastraba en la cama para poder subir las piernas y recostarte. El ataque de tos no tardó en aparecer, haciéndole inclinarse hacia el frente. "Tos de cajón" habrían dicho las ancianas, un dicho que se relacionaba con la tuberculosis, aludiendo que quien la padecía solo podía esperar terminar en un ataúd. Sebastián apenas podía respirar y, poco a poco sentía debilitarse.

El ojiazul le tomó una mano y lo besó rápidamente en la frente. – Tranquilo. Traeré unos paños. – Dijo y de inmediato desapareció por la puerta. Dejando al moreno en la cama.

Sebastián se abrazó a sí mismo con la cobija. Estaba tiritando. Sus manos estaban hirviendo pero, él las sentía heladas. Su rostro estaba ligeramente húmedo por el sudor y, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. – Verónica. – Susurró. – Ella me hizo esto. Ella con el maldito de Ash Landers.

"¡Ay Sebastián! ¡Jajaja!" La reina reía. Sebastián subió la vista sin moverse, estaba de pie al lado de la cama. "Me das tanta pena. Si tan solo me obedecieras y mataras a ese mocoso."

-¡No! ¡Ciel… no! – Murmuró, sintiendo una punzaa en su cabeza a cada palabra. –Yo… - Aún no sabía como pronunciar eso frente a alguien más. – amo… a Ciel.

"Sí. Pero Ciel morirá de una forma o de otra, Sebastián." La voz de Ash llegó a sus oídos en ese momento. "¿Sabes cómo morirá?"

-¡Déjalo! – Gritó el moreno. - ¿Quieres a alguien? ¡Ya me tienes a mí pero, deja a Ciel!

El ojiazul estaba al pie en las escaleras cuando escuchó los gritos de su amado. Se echó los paños al hombro y tomó el cuenco con agua con ambas manos. Echó a correr escaleras arriba. - ¿Sebastián? ¿Por qué…? – Entró en la habitación y vio que el moreno estaba gritándole a la nada.

-¡Vete, Ciel! ¡Vete! – Le gritó cuando lo vio en la puerta de la habitación. - ¡Ash y la reina quieren atraparte!

El menor le miró con horror, dejando el cuenco en el suelo y avanzando hasta el moreno. – Sebastián, aquí no hay nadie más. Solo estamos tú y yo. – Le abrazó con fuerza. Su ropa de tejido grueso le protegía en mucha parte del calor que emanaba del moreno. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, justo al lado del mayor, percibiendo ese aroma extraño que ya había sentido en los humanos cuando estaban terriblemente enfermos. Era un olor inexplicable y, tal vez muchos no le creerían si se los dijera pero, él lo sentía.

-Estoy alucinando, ¿verdad? – Dijo el moreno, enterrando el rostro contra el cuello del ojiazul. Movió el rostro, queriendo mirar si realmente estaban ahí o no. Pensando que Ciel podía mentirle. Pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con que no había nada.

-Me temo que sí. – Respondió el ojiazul, acariciando el rostro de Sebastián. – Por favor, recuéstate. Voy a ponerte unos paños fríos en la frente. Tal vez con eso consiga bajar tu temperatura.- Le alejó con suavidad y fue a por el cuenco. Tomó el pañó, el cual aún descansaba en su hombro y lo sumergió en el agua. Estaba realmente helada. La temperatura bajaba más a cada momento. Lo exprimió entre sus manos, lo dobló en tres y lo colocó en la frente hirviente del moreno.

Acarició su rostro con las manos empapadas. Sebastián se estremeció. – Ciel, tengo miedo de lo que pueda sucederte. – Musitó, acariciando el dorso de las manos del menor.

-No va a sucederme nada y, a ti tampoco. – Dijo el ojiazul, refrescando el paño. La temperatura del moreno era tanta que casi lo había dejado seco por completo. – No me dirás que escape para que me abandones ahora.

Sebastián tosió. – No, en lo absoluto. – Musitó con voz rasposa. – Pero te prometí protegerte y, estando así no puedo hacerlo.

Ciel tomó la mano del moreno y la atrapó entre las suyas. – Me proteges de algo más importante. Me proteges de mí mismo. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. – Besó la mano del moreno.

-¿Qué cosas son esas? – Preguntó el demonio. Sus ojos centellaron ese púrpura característico por un instante. El beso de Ciel le provocaba emociones.

El ojiazul miró hacia el techo, quizás pensando si realmente debía contar todo a su amado. – Secretos. – Dijo finalmente. – Juro que te los contaré. – Sonrió, humedeciendo el paño una vez más.

Sebastián se cubrió con la cobija, soportando el frío del paño en su frente. Ciel llevó una mano al cuello del moreno y, notó con satisfacción, que la fiebre había descendido un poco. Quizás no mucho pero, lo suficiente para que su piel no pareciera arder.

-Estoy muy cansado. ¿Me podrías quitar esto? – Preguntó, señalando el paño. – Quiero dormir un poco.

-Lo haré pero, luego volveré con más. – Susurró el menor.

Sebastián lo atrajo hasta él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas. – Respondió. – Lo hago porque te amo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se abrochó el abrigo azul que traía el día que llegaron a la cabaña. Tomó una bufanda y la enredó alrededor de su cuello. El frío era realmente crudo en esa parte de Inglaterra. Él lo sabía pero, ya no recordaba qué tan fuerte era.

¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas? ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías?

Ciel sabía que la persona que había llevado los comestibles a la cabaña tenía que vivir cerca. Además, el día que llegaron vio varias casas no muy lejanas. No le quedaba otra que probar suerte y, esperar que alguien supiera sobre algún curandero o quizás un hechicero. Alguien, cualquiera que pudiera decirle cómo ayudar a Sebastián.

Salió de la cabaña y miró a su alrededor. Anoche había nevado nuevamente y, ahora los campos se veían mucho más blancos que antes. Parecían sacados de un sueño, o de una pesadilla. Puso un pie fuera. Llevaba sus botas y, esperaba que le salvaran del frío que siempre le provocaba dolor en las rodillas.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos en línea perpendicular a la entrada de la cabaña. Nada al frente. Se giró, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de vecinos pero, apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir algo en medio de la capa de nieve que cubría todo y daba a los árboles aspecto de pequeños techos de algún tipo de cabaña.

Tiritó de frío, abrazándose mecánicamente, intentando encontrar algo de calor en su propio cuerpo, aún mirando en derredor. Agudizó la vista en un punto. ¿Era eso una casa? Ciel no lo creía, parecía un cobertizo pero, era suficiente. Si había un cobertizo, eso quería decir que no estaba tan lejos de recibir ayuda.

Comenzó a caminar. Su paso era lento y pesado porque sus pies se hundían en la nieve, obligándolo a luchar para sacarlos a cada momento y continuar. Hubiese pagado mil libras por una taza de té caliente y una hora junto a la chimenea que tenía en la mansión pero, él había escogido esto. Él quería estar con el demonio y, tal como muchas otra veces, sentía que hasta a él mismo le había traido la desgracia.

Continuó andando, obligándose a cada paso a no desistir. Tenía que llegar. Ya estaba más cerca. Tanto que podía distinguir las formas que la nieve creaba en el pequeño techo, que por estar en posición horizontal, tenía acumulada mucha en su base. Sopló el aliento en sus manos. Tenía tanto frío que le dolía el cuerpo. – Hola. – Musitó en un hilillo de voz. - ¿Hay alguien? – "Ayuda." Pensó. "Necesito ayuda."

Llegó hasta la puerta de lo que fuera una pequeña vivienda. Ahora que la veía de frente, se daba cuenta que no se trataba de un cobertizo. Golpeó tres veces y luego, abrazó su propio cuerpo nuevemante. Su nariz estaba tan fría que no la sentía suya.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Una mujer con un vestido completamente negro y un abrigo que caía hasta sus tobillos, quedando al ras. Su rostro tenía facciones bastante grotescas y su cabello castaño y ensortijado estaba sujeto en una especie de coleta, dejando gran parte suelta y cayendo sobre sus hombros. - ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó de mala gana, revelando unos dientes amarillos y sucios.

El ojiazul tragó en seco. – Señora, yo busco un curandero o… - No sabía exactamente qué decir. – alguien que me pueda ayudar con un enfermo.

-¿Enfermo? – Inquirio la mujer, mordiendo la uña de su dedo índice. Ahora que el menor las veía, eran realmente largas. Sin embargo, se veían tan dañadas que parecía que se quebrarían en cualquier momento. – Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Ciel Phantomhive, señora. Yo… yo podría pagarle muy bien si me ayuda. – La mujer se echó a reír ante esas palabras.

-Mira, Ciel. En primera, no soy señora. Mi nombre es María de Todas las Gracias y, en segunda, a mí no se me paga con dinero. – Se recostó en el dintel de la puerta y sonrió. Mostrando más de sus dientes al ojiazul.

-Usted es una bruja. – Musitó el menor, mirándola fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de eso?

-No. – Tomó una bocanada de aire. – Es mejor que sea así. Quien está enfermo es un… demonio.

-¿Demonio? – La mujer pareció más atenta en ese momento. - ¿Acaso te refieres a Sebastián Michaelis? – Entrecerró los ojos.

-El mismo. ¿Lo conoce? – Ciel recordó entonces los comestibles. - ¿Es usted quien llevó la comida?

-Así eso. Yo conozco a Sebastián desde hace algún tiempo atrás. – Señaló el rubí que pendía de su cuello, la única cosa fina en todo el atuendo de la mujer. – Él me dio esto. A cambio, le concedí siete almas para alimentarse. – Se encogió de hombros. – Eran gente que querían hechizar a algún romance perdido. Además, la piedra lo valía.

Ciel miró hacia el anillo de diamante azul que llevaba en el pulgar. – Yo le daría esto. – Dijo. – Si usted es capaz de salvar a Sebastián.

-¿Y qué tiene ese demonio?

-Él dice que tiene la Peste Negra.

Los ojos de María se abrieron en sorpresa. – Debo verlo entonces. – Ahora mismo, de ser posible.

Ahora Ciel se preocupaba más, ¿por qué la bruja le temía tanto a la enfermedad? – Seguro, déjeme llevarla.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La bruja entró en la habitación, mirando todo a su alrededor con desparpajo. Había estado varias veces en la casa del demonio y, por consiguiente, la conocía bastante bien. Ciel le seguía desde atrás, absorto en la tela vieja que significaba el vestido de la mujer. Creía que de halarla siquiera un poco, terminaría hecha polvo. Se notaba que en algun momento fue pana pero, ahora, parecía cualquier tela ordinaria.

-¿Sebastián? – Preguntó María, sacudiendo ligeramente al moreno, quien profirió un leve gruñido y siguió durmiendo. O por lo menos, eso parecía que hacía. La bruja se fijó en el cardenal de su rostro. Lo tocó y, de nuevo, estaba hirviendo. – Bien, Ciel. Tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti.

Ciel le miró con temor. Se lo decía así, tan fríamente. - ¿Cuáles son? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

-La buena es que lo que tiene Sebastián puede curarse con el té que obtengas al hervir una rosa Príncipe Negro. Una rosa tan roja que parece negra a primera vista, elegante como cualquier demonio de categoría. La mala es que no encontrarás una en toda la región. – Hizo una pausa, caminando hasta la pequeña ventana al fondo de la habitación. – Todas deben estar muertas por el frío.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede resistir Sebastián así? – Le señaló.

-Bueno… - La bruja pareció compadecerse por un instante de la pena del ojiazul. Tal vez como hacía con sus clientes. – No mucho… Si he de ser sincera. – Respondió. – Aunque… los demonios son como las águilas, Ciel. Mueren, casi por completo, necesitan desarmarse para volver a construirse.

-Sebastián no se está desarmando. – Espetó el ojiazul. – ¡No es un juguete! ¡Es un ser como cualquier otro! – Protestó. Se acercó al moreno y palpó su frente. La fiebre estaba volviendo. – Quédese aquí. Iré por más agua y paños. – Y salió de la habitación furibundo.

María esperó hasta que escuchó a Ciel bajar las escaleras y, se aproximó de nueva cuenta al demonio. – Deja de mentir. – Masculló, golpeando la cama con la rodilla.

-No sé de qué hablas. – Respondió el moreno, sentándose en la cama.

La bruja le desabotonó la camisa que llevaba como única prenda y miró al símbolo que estaba marcado en su pecho. – Lo que tienes es grave y, no se lo has dicho a ese chico. – Examinó de cerca. – El símbolo de tu contrato está desapareciendo.

-Es porque no cumplí una orden de mi ama. – Musitó con pesadez, recostándose en la cabecera de la cama.

-No. – Dijo ella. – Es porque tu cuerpo está perdiendo sus poderes y su vitalidad.

Sebastián se quedó en silencio. Realmente no había considerado esa posibilidad. – Pero, eso quiere decir que yo…

-Sí, Sebastián. Y no creo que ese chico pueda salvarte. Esas rosas son casi imposibles de conseguir. – Acarició la mejilla del moreno, percibiendo el calor que irradiaba. – Deberías decirle la verdad. Decirle que no sobrevivirás. ¿O es qué acaso es tan difícil para ti?

-No. – Respondió. Pero lo era. Él sabía la verdad pero, no se atrevía a decírsela a Ciel.

-¿Por qué mandaste a buscarme?

-No lo hice. Ciel lo hizo sin preguntarme. – Sonrió.

María de Todas las Gracias no sonrió. Simplemente le entregó un gesto de negación al moreno. – Tal como cualquier demonio. Eres un egoísta.

Sebastián no le respondió. Sabía que de cierta forma la bruja tenía razón. – Ahora, lárgate. – Masculló.

La bruja bufó, se compuso el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. – De cualquier forma, no es bueno que alguien me vea hablando contigo. – Bajó las escaleras realmente fastidiada. Si Sebastián quería morirse en silencio, ella nada podía hacer. – Ciel. – Llamó al menor, desde la puerta de entrada. – Me voy.

El ojiazul llevaba el cuenco en las manos y los paños en el hombro, tal como la vez anterior. - ¿Por qué? - Preguntó extrañado. Parecía que la mujer se quedaría por buen rato mirando al moreno y, ahora parecía tan precisa. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No. – Por mucho que tratara con demonios, no podía negar su naturaleza humana y, la preocupación de Ciel era tan obvia que le dolía hasta a ella. – Pero debes hacer todo por conseguir esa rosa. – Insistió.

-¿Sebastián puede morir? – Su semblante era completamente serio, quizás mentalmente preparado para cualquier golpe.

María no fue capaz de responderle. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco y se marchó. El ojiazul rechinó los dientes del disgusto. – Maldita bruja. – Profirió por lo bajo.

Era mejor dejar las cosas así. No quería presionar a la mujer. Además, ni siquiera le había entregado su anillo aún. "Su" anillo. Ciel sonrió ante esas palabras y subió las escaleras una vez más.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Sebastián le miró fríamente desde su lecho. Continuaba sentado y ahora, parecía realmente molesto. - ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó y, Ciel pensó que nuevamente estaba delirando.

-Soy yo, Sebastián. Ciel. – Musitó el menor, avanzando a donde se encontraba él.

El demonio sacudió la cabeza. – No. No lo eres. – Desabotonó su camisa. – Mira. El símbolo en mi pecho se hacía más fuerte o más débil ante mi rebeldía o, eso creía yo. Ahora viene María y me dice que es por la enfermedad. Entonces, eso quiere decir que la orden está cumplida. Y yo no he matado a nadie. – Murmuró con tono sombrío.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Eso es porque… - Tragó en seco y se sentó al lado del moreno. – yo no soy Ciel Phantomhive.

-¿Qué? – Sebastián le miró con rabia. ¿Cómo era que él no había podido percibirlo? ¿En qué momento le habían cambiado a su pequeño amante?

-Pero bueno… tú nunca has estado con el verdadero Ciel. – Sonrió. – Fue por eso que acepté venir en este viaje contigo. No era a mí a quien tenías que asesinar. La persona a quien tenías que asesinar murió cuando yo tenía siete años.

-¿Qué cosas dices? – Preguntó el moreno, creyendo que se refería al momento en que había quedado ciego. – No moriste, solamente te dejaron ciego.

-A mí. – Respondió el ojiazul. – Verás, yo era un niño que mendigaba por las calles. Una noche, un grupo de hombres se acercó a mí y me llevó con ellos. - Suspiró. – Grité y luché por liberarme pero, claro, a nadie le importaba que me sucediera algo.

(-)Me llevaron a un lugar extraño. No lo recuerdo bien pero, era como una cárcel para niños. Tenía jaulas regadas por todas partes. Estar en ellas era doloroso porque una vez entrabas, no podías volver a ponerte de pie. Eran de una altura muy baja, lo que te obligaba a permanecer de rodillas o sentado. Ni siquiera podíamos acostarnos porque había alguien más con nosotros.

(-)Fue ahí donde le conocí. Cuando lo vi, creí que era un espejo. Un espejo con una anillo azul en una mano. Era muy pequeño para entender que existiera alguien igual a mí. Pasamos muchas noches en esa jaula, abrazados durante ese tiempo, asustados de lo que aguardaba la oscuridad. – Sonrió con tristeza. - ¡Qué tontos éramos! El verdadero peligro estaba en la claridad de la mañana.

(-)Durante ese tiempo, me dijo que se llamaba Ciel Phantomhive. Me contó acerca de muchas cosas que hacía con sus padres, sobre cómo jugaba con su perro y sobre lo bonita que era su mansión. Y yo… yo deseé ser él, Sebastián. ¡Con toda mi alma yo deseé ser Ciel! Porque yo no tenía una familia, ni a donde regresar. A pesar de ser un niño, yo entendía eso bien.

-¿Cómo fue que tomaste su lugar? – Preguntó el moreno, atento al relato.

-Una noche llegaron por él. – Cerró los ojos, sintiendo pesar por la escena que aún no era capaz de olvidar. – Nosotros estábamos tomados de las manos cuando uno de los hombres tomó a Ciel por los cabellos. ¡Yo luché por sujetarle con todas mis fuerzas! Me aferré a su mano pero, ellos lo arrancaron de mí. Dejándome como única muestra de su existencia, el anillo que llevaba en su pulgar. – Las manos de Ciel temblaron. Sebastián las tomó entre las suyas y, la temperatura alta del moreno le reconfortó. – Ahí, frente a mí, le clavaron una daga en el pecho. Una y otra vez, mientras el gemía y lloraba. Yo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas. Incrédulo que ninguno de los otros que estaban ahí gritara también, preguntándome una y otra vez, ¿dónde están todos? Uno de los hombres se giró y me lanzó el líquido en los ojos y, eso me entregó a un mundo de oscuridad aún más terrorífico.

-Estaban muertos. – Dijo Sebastián entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo estaban. – Suspiró. – Un tiempo después, escuché la voz de un anciano y de una chica. Llamaban a Ciel. Y yo, estaba aterrorizado. Solo quería irme a una casa, a un lugar donde me protegieran. Y, fue entonces, cuando alcé una mano en medio de los barrotes. Ellos me vieron y, me rescataron. Parecían tan felices y, yo también lo estaba. Orgulloso repetía: "Soy Ciel. Soy Ciel Phantomhive."

(-)Sin embargo, la historia de ese Ciel tampoco era la mejor. Habían asesinado a sus padres el día en que le secuestraron. No obstante, el desenlace de la mía no fue tan terrible, a pesar de mi ceguera. Ciel era heredero de toda la fortuna Phantomhive y, eso lo hacía alguien increíblemente rico. Todo lo que necesitaba, me lo enseñó Tanaka, mi mayordomo, el anciano que me rescató. – Miró hacia abajo.

Sebastián sonrió y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. – No esperaba menos de la única alma que me ha atraído verdaderamente en este mundo. – Susurró.

-¿No me odias?

-No. Solo eres un sobreviviente. – Le besó suavemente. – Pero, ¿cómo te llamas?

-No lo sé. – Respondió el ojiazul. – Nadie me dio un nombre cuando era mendigo.

Sebastián llevó un dedo a sus labios, haciéndole callar. – Yo sé como te llamas. Tú eres Ciel Phantomhive. Mi Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
